We Were Soliders Once
by Dreamlessly17
Summary: They say you win some, you lose some. In the war against Heaven and Hell to stop the Apocolypse, the Winchesters won the war but lost a lot. Jameson and Dean must pick up the pieces of their lives and try to find their new normal. When picket fences can't hold them, they hit the road and find themselves entrenched in the crazy that is Beacon Hills.
1. The Road So Far

**Prologue: The Road so Far**

**AN: **_So, I decided to work on one of AU ideas mentioned in Wayward Tales- Jameson and Dean in Teen Wolf Season 1. This will take place in January 2010, meaning Sam and Adam were trapped in the Cage at the end of December. Dean and Jameson will arrive in Beacon Hills after seeing a story on online about a dead woman that had been cut in half. _

_~Carry On~ _

"It's okay, Dean," Sam panted, "It's going to be okay. I've got him."

I watch as Sam shakenly pull the Horsemen's rings from his pocket and throw them on the ground near him. He mutters something in Latin, the spell to open the door to the cage. A gaping wound opens in the ground, sucking air into its depths.

I grab onto the nearest thing I can find, a gravestone, and hold on tight so not to get sucked in. Sam looks at the hole and then back at me and Dean, the full realization of what he was about to do had finally hit him. Sam nods at us, before turning back to the portal.

"Sam!" Adam's voice calls out. We all look towards the direction of the voice, "It's not going to end this way. Step back."

"You're going to have to make me." Sam challenged the angel using our brother's skin.

"I have to fight my brother, Sam! Here and now, it's my destiny." Michael insisted.

Sam ignores him and looks back at us. He's saying goodbye. He opens his arms and starts to fall backwards. Michael rushes to stop him, but Sam wraps his arms around him, using his falling momentum to drag Michael down with him.

Like a car accident on the side of the road, I can't take my eyes of the swirling vortex that had swallowed two of my brothers. Then suddenly a bright light bursts forth from the hole, making a loud cackling noise before closing the hole with a snap.

"SAM!" I yell. I let go of my anchor, and rush to the spot where the portal was just moments ago. I start frantically digging at the ground. "No, No, I take it back Sammy, I take it back. Please come back. Sam! Sammy!"

I feel two strong arms pick me up at my waist and pull me onto their lap.

"He's gone, baby girl. We can't change it." Dean said chokingly.

"Sam!" I whimper one more time at the damned spot before turning my face into my brother's leather jacket. My brother held me closer. I can feel him crying too. We're all that's left.

_~Carry On~_

I don't know how long we stayed like that before we felt the presence of someone else behind us. Dean looked over his shoulder, and I saw a surprised look on his bloody face.

"Cas you're alive?" Dean says incredulously. What?

"I'm better than that." Cas answered, before touching a finger to Dean's forehead fixing the damage Lucifer had done. Dean nudges me to stand up, before rising himself. Once I was standing I could finally see Cas for myself, he really was alive. How was this possible? We saw him explode?

"Cas, are you God?" Dean asks.

"That's a nice compliment. But no," the angel replied almost amused, "But I do believe he brought me back. "

Cas turns and starts to walk away and makes a comment about how he's new and improved. I watch him as he walks over to Bobby's dead body and touches his forehead with his finger. Bobby jerks awake, breathing heavily. So that's what Cas meant by improved. Bobby sits up, with a confused look on his face, probably wondering why he isn't dead. After seeing he was okay Cas then walks off. He doesn't look back once, and then all of the sudden he was gone.

I look at Dean, who looks just as lost as I am about this. Cas got supercharged, Bobby got Lazarus-ed, Michael's gone, Lucifer's gone, Adam's gone, Sam's gone. Did we win or did we lose? And what's this going to mean for us?

_~Carry On~_

I'm lying in the back seat of the Impala wrapped up in an old flannel of Sam's I found in the trunk. It still carried his scent, and I kept expecting him to turn up and yell at me for stealing his clothes again. But he doesn't, he's not here. He's not coming back.

Bobby and Dean are up front talking, but I've tuned the out. I know none of what they're saying will be what I want them to be talking about, getting Sam out of the cage, getting Sam and Adam out. He made us promise, not to come get him. Stupid Sam.

I didn't even know Bobby had left us to get his own car, until Dean pulled into a gas station to fill up. He banged on window, causing me to hit the roof of the car. He asked me if I wanted something to eat, but I just shook my head and lay back down. I don't see how a burger and a shake could make this any better. He sighed but didn't push it. He just got back in the car after filling up and continued on to Bobby's place. We arrived near dawn and trudged up to our rooms, hoping for even a few minutes of sleep.

After tossing around for a fifteen minutes, I creep out of my room into Dean's. I look in and see him lying on his back with his arms behind his head. He's not sleeping either, just staring at the ceiling. Wordlessly I move across his floor to his bead, and curl up against his side.

"We'll probably head out later today." He says after a few minutes.

"Okay." I reply.

"Get some sleep, kid."

"Mm-hmm."

I snuggle closer into my brother's side, he lets one of his arms fall and he wraps it around me.

"We're going to be okay, Jameson."

"I hope so." I mumble before falling asleep.

_~Carry On~_

We left after breakfast and a short goodbye with Bobby. I went to get in the back the same time Dean opened the front passenger seat. We both stood frozen for a second, when we realized what Dean was offering- Sam's spot.

After a beat, I offered Dean a small smile and closed the back door. I slipped into the front seat, pulling the front door with me. We crossed the country in relative silence aside from the classic rock soundtrack. We only made a few stops to get food and gas, but they were never long stops. Dean seemed determined to get wherever we going as fast as we could.

He never told me where we were going, but I trusted him. That was until I saw a quaint little sign that read: _WELCOME TO THE TOWN OF CICERO, Larry Dominick President, Birthplace of Ernest Hemingway. _

No, he can't mean-but he has to know—what is this? All of these thoughts raced through my head as we rolled through town and pulled into Lisa Braeden's driveway.

Without a word to me, he exited the car and headed up to the porch. I scrambled after him, hoping to catch him before he knocked on the door. But I was too late, he had already knocked, and the door was opening,

"Hey Lise," I hear him greet her, as I came up the porch.

"Oh, thank God," She breathes, emerging from the house, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." He answers. I look at him strangely. What the hell? What does he mean he's fine? Why are we here? "Uhh... if it's not too late, I'd like to take you up on that beer."

"It's never too late," She answers with a small smile, finally noticing me she opens the door wider "Why don't you both come in?"

Dean nods and takes a step forward, and the moment he crossed the threshold Lisa throws her arms around him.

"It's okay. It's going to be okay."

I look at the pair of them and then back at the Impala. It was that moment when I realized that I would never be able to keep the promise I made to Sam, that this wouldn't be like when Dean died, that we would stay together.

Coming back to see if the spark was still there with Lisa, was Dean's promise to Sam, and there was not enough room in this house for Lisa and me. However, maybe Sam was right, and she is what Dean needs. But Lisa, a house, school-isn't what I needed. I don't feel like my path is down the normal, picket-fenced road that Sam himself craved and thought we all should have.

_~Carry On~_

The plan was to give Dean a week before I ditched. I wanted to be the responsible sister and see if this was really where Dean needed to be or if I needed to convince him that leaving would be the better option. For the first three days, my brother was always with Lisa and the comfort she could give. The sight of them made me sick. Maybe it was selfish, but I kept thinking what about me? I didn't remember Lisa's brother getting possessed by Lucifer and then pulling her other possessed brother into the deepest cage in Hell. Who was going to comfort me? Help me to feel better? By lunch time Day 4, I was done.

I waited until everyone had gone to bed before even starting to pack. If Dean caught wind of my plan, I would be forever grounded. However, I doubt that would stop me from leaving in the end. I can leave in the day time just as well as the night time.

Once, I finished packing I crept down the steps down to the first floor. As I was walking through the kitchen to the back door, a flash of silver caught my eye on the counter-the keys to the Impala. My hand reaches out to grab them, but I stop myself. Dean would kill me.

I start for the door again but stop short when my hand touches the handle. Why does the future member of the White Picket Fence Club need with a bad ass car like the Impala? I turn on my heel and go back to the counter.

"It's my turn." I said before grabbing the keys. With a smirk I left the house, twirling the keys on my fingers. Forget going to Bobby's with the steering wheel of the Impala under my fingertips a whole slew of possibilities just became available.

I walked down the path between the house and the hedge towards the driveway, humming _Born to be Wild _under my breath. I reached the Impala and unlocked the back door to throw my bags in. I then rounded the back of the car to go to the driver's side door, planning how I would but the car in neutral and push down the driveway and road a bit before turning it on.

"Now, I know you're not planning on stealing my car." A deep voice spoke as I had the key in the lock.

"Shit." I curse under my breath, before looking up towards the voice. There was Dean leaning against the post of the porch next to the stairs, "No, just going for a drive."

"With a duffle bag?" he said coming down the stairs.

"Yes, when the drive ends at a laundromat."

"At 3 am at night?"

"Yeah, there is a 24-hour place on West Cermak."

"Right here is a 24-hour joint." He countered throwing his arms out wide.

"Yeah, but I don't like the detergent." I replied, opening the door of the car. I heard heavy footsteps and the door slams so fast I got blasted by a gust of air.

"Cute, but I'm not buying it." Dean said, his hand on the door. I glare up at him.

"What's your deal?" I hissed.

"Don't you turn this around on me, you're the one skipping out here."

"I told you I'm just going to do laundry."

"Maybe you were but we both know it wasn't here in Cicero. Maybe Dakota, huh?" He said, pulling a bus schedule out of his pocket. Circle in red on the paper was the times for buses heading west.

"How did you-?"

"Find this? Well let's just say that you need to come up with better hiding places."

I sighed in frustration. There was no talking my way out of this.

"Did you really think you would get away with this?"

"Yes," I answered truthfully, looking him right in the eye, "I thought you would be too busy with _Lisa_ to care."

Dean's face crumbled, and I immediately regretted saying anything. He slumped against the car and ran his hands down his face.

"Is that what you think?" he asked sounding a lot older than someone that was 29 going on 30, more like 29 going on 100.

"No," I answered softly, "But what are we even doing here, Dean?"

"I'm doing what I promised Sam I would, like you should be."

"It's not fair."

"Life's not fair, kid. But your right what happened to Sam…"

"Well yeah," I cut him off," But it also wasn't fair that he asked us to do this. This is the life Sam wanted-a "someone", a kid, a job, a picket fence, to be out of the life. It's not fair, because this is not what I wanted. I like what we do Dean, I've never once wondered what it would be like to be….to be normal. That is my normal. It's not fair that both of you are forcing me to live his life. I should be able to live my own."

"You're right." He replied, "We leave first thing in the morning."

He started to walk off towards the house.

"But Dean…" I said reaching out to stop him," what about…"

"I said you were right, it's not fair for Sam or me to make you do this," He said gesturing to the house, "But we both promised that this wouldn't be like the last time one of us died, we promised we stick together. I want to be able to say I kept one promise to my brother, so we're going."

He started to go again, but I grabbed his arm a second time.

"Thank-you."

He nodded gruffly and headed towards the house. This time I didn't stop him. Instead I grabbed my bag from the backseat and locked the car up, before going inside myself. Dean was nowhere to be seen, he must have gone back to bed.

I climbed the stairs and made for the guest room. I didn't unpack anything just slipped out of my jeans and jacket and got under the covers. But sleep wouldn't come no matter how many sheep I counted. All I could feel was guilt eating at me. Dean should have to leave just because I'm not adjusting to civilian life. If any of the Winchester siblings deserved some semblance of happiness…well any of the Winchesters alive…it was Dean. I just knew I couldn't stay.

Maybe I could still leave, this time without the car. Would Dean really suspect me of trying to leave twice? I crept out of bed just to get a peek into the hallway. As I opened the door, a deep voice spoke.

"Go to bed, Jameson."

I jumped and looked down to see Dean sleeping in front of my door. I guess he did suspect me of trying to leave twice. I shut the door quickly and dove for the bed. I truly was the worst sister ever.

_~Carry On~_

I did finally manage to go to sleep after an hour of guilt filled tossing and turning. It was 9 by the time I got up. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, the memories of Dean's aged face rushing back.

"Oh, God." I exclaimed as I covered my face with my hands, "What did I do?"

I don't know how long I sat there before there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said straightening up. Ben poked his head, looking a little down, "Hey, Ben."

"Hey," He said sadly, "Dean said that you guys were leaving today."

"Yeah," I replied, not getting into why. I don't know exactly what Dean would have told him.

"Why? Don't you like it here?"

I swear if Dean sent the kid up here…I'll jump out the window and he won't be able to stop me from leaving this time. I just shrugged at Ben though. Ben took that to mean it wasn't my fault, his face brightened, and he ran and jumped on my bed.

"If you like it here, then you can tell Dean that you want to stay. Then he won't want to leave anymore."

"Damn it," I hissed under my breath.

"What?" he asked, not quite catching what I had said.

"Ben, it's not Dean that wants to leave." I told him, "It's me."

"But why?"

"Well…I mis—"

"Your brother." Ben cut in. I looked up at him curiously, "You miss your brother who died."

I nodded.

"And my life." I answered honestly, "I like hunting Ben, there's nothing like it. I don't think I can get better staying here and living a normal life."

"Ok," he replied dejectedly, "I understand."

"I'm sorry, Ben." I told him, "I wish Dean could have stayed at least."

"No, you guys are family. I know I wouldn't like be separated from my mom."

A small smile grew on my lips, leave it to a kid to put as simply as that. I ruffled his hair, he immediately fixes what I messed up.

"Get out of here," I told him, playfully pushing him off the bed, "I have to get dressed.

He grinned and let me push him off and then headed out of the room. Once, the door is shut I get out of bed and put on my jeans and jacket. I grab my tooth brush bag out of my duffle along with my hair brush and head to the bathroom to get ready for the day. I then return to my room, repack the bag, and make the trek down the stairs with the duffle in tow.

I enter the kitchen where Dean and Lisa are having what looks like a serious talk around the island. They both look up at the sound of my steps. Lisa give me a strained smile, but Dean just looks tired.

"Morning, James." Lisa greets.

"It's Jameson." I correct.

"Jameson," she repeats, still wearing that strained smile. I make a clicking sound with my tongue, as I flip out two "you got it" gestures.

"You ready to go?" I asked Dean.

"You got my keys."

"You ready to go?" I repeated. He sighed heavily.

"Yeah, I'm ready to go." He answered, "Why don't you say good-bye to the kid.

"Sure, I'll go get him."

I turn to go, but Lisa stops me by telling me that she'll get him. Leaving me alone with Dean. I opened my mouth to speak, but without an audience I didn't feel brave enough to say anything. Dean didn't try to say anything either. So, we both stood in silence until Ben came down with Lisa. He came into the kitchen and hugged the both of us. I said my goodbyes and then headed out to the car. I figured the least I could do is give Dean some privacy as he said good-bye to the life, he was giving up for me.

I unlocked the trunk, shoved my bag in, and by that time Dean's was by the trunk ready to put his stuff in. I then unlocked both front doors before sliding into the front passenger side. I turned on the engine and surfed stations waiting for Dean. I had just found a good one when the driver's side door opened. I pulled back as Dean slid in. He buckled up and grabbed the gear shift and just stopped. He was looking at the house and his it's inhabitants on the front porch waving good-bye.

It hit me again, the guilt. So, I said probably the most selfless thing I have or would ever say.

"We don't have to go, Dean."

He looked at me, a sad smile resting on his face.

"Yeah, we do baby-girl."

"But why?" I asked him.

"Because it wasn't fair for him to ask me or them to live this way either." He replied, shocking me to the core. I hadn't taken a second to think about the consequence of Sam's promises on Dean, only ever mine. I didn't realize he felt just as caged as I did.

"Okay."

"Besides, I found us a case." He said in a more brightened mood as he backed out of the drive way.

"Oh, where?"

"California."

_~Carry On~_

_Well, there's the first chapter of our season 1 story. What will happen next? Please review! _


	2. A Road Trip, With A Side of Lies

**Chapter 1: A Road Trip, and Maybe Some Lies on the Side **

**AN: **_This story will be different from the original Carry On story, to mention a few changes Jameson will not end up with Scott and Dean will be sticking around as a main character. _

_~Carry On~_

**Tuesday, January 5****th**

_Jameson's Perspective: _

"_I have to fight my brother Sam! Here and now. It's my destiny!" _

_ "Sam!" _

A sharp knocking startles me out of my nightmare, I look wildly around until I catch sight of Dean outside my window holding a drink carrier and donuts. My breathing slowly evens out as I realize that I am in the Impala, I'm with Dean, and I'm safe.

"You alright there, baby girl." He asks, like he doesn't know what had been racing through my mind seconds before. It was him giving me an out if I didn't want to talk about it and an opportunity if I did.

"Yeah," I say shaking off the horror of what my mind recreated. I rolled down the window and take breakfast from his hands. I grab my cup of coffee from the carrier and take a few tentative sips. It immediately begins warming me up. Dean leans on the car next to my window, watching me carefully.

"We got a few hours until we hit, Beacon Hills." Dean said as I ripped into the donuts, "I'm going to change into my Clark Kent costume. Are you going to be okay out here?"

"I'm always okay." I tell him with a smile. An answering smile appears on his face before he pushes of the car.

"Oh-kay." He replies, tapping the top of the roof a few times before heading to the back of the car. A comment came to mind, and I couldn't resist. With a grin, I stuck my head out the window.

"And don't take forever staring at yourself in the mirror, beauty queen." I tease him. Dean looked around the lid of the trunk with narrowed eyes but doesn't say anything. He just closed the trunk and stomps off to the bathroom his suit bag in tow.

I got the feeling he was going to take forever now because I opened my big fat mouth. Some jokes aren't worth the risk. I placed my coffee down and reached into the back seat to grab my art supply bag. I pulled it into the front and took out my sketch pad and some pencils.

After placing my bag on the ground, I get my mp3 player out of the glove compartment. It didn't have a screen, but for some reason I liked that each song was going to be a mystery. I put the foam head phones over my ears and switched the device on. A classic back beat began to play, the opening to one of my favorite songs, even though the beat was "stolen" from an 80s band.

"_I asked her to stay, but she wouldn't listen," _I sang softly with the music as I began to add to a landscape I started days before, "_And she left before I had the chance to say, oh, the words that would mend, the things that were broken_. _But it's far too late, she's gone away." _

_~Carry On~_

_Dean's Perspective: _

Despite Jamie's smart-ass comment, I didn't waste time in the gas station's bathroom. I was done in ten minutes tops. And even in a sweater vest, I looked good. I think I could hold off on the tweed jacket, though.

When I got back to the car, the sass machine was curled up in the front seat drawing with her headphones on. She's has the book angled to her, so I can't see what she's doing. Since she was distracted, I sat up a little in the seat to peer over the top and caught sight of a desert landscape, I could make out the outline of a car, most likely the Impala.

"Hmm…" I voiced in approval, which alerted Jameson to my presence. She looked up over the edge of the sketchbook. She looked me up and down critically.

"Your tie's crooked." She said before going back to her art. I made a face but straightened my tie before starting up the car. I pulled out of the gas station and turned on to the highway. The rest of the trip was quiet, well, it wasn't like the first half of the trip was exactly a party either. Neither of us had been up to talking much lately, not even to each other. Which was probably why I found Jameson about to ditch Cicero. She voiced many of the same feelings that I had, it wasn't fair for S-Sa, it wasn't fair to ask us to live the life he wanted, not just for Jameson and me, but Lisa and Ben. They didn't need our crap.

But he was right that Jameson needed at least the option for a non-hunting life. She and I would hunt until about August, dealing with things the way Winchesters do. Then we would move to Bobby's. She'd go to school in Sioux Falls, I would get a job, and we would hunt during vacations. What she did when she graduated, would be up to her. I just had to spend the next 7 months getting her on board.

Two hours into our trip, Jameson put her supplies and mp3 player away and grabbed the article and information about Beacon Hills I had printed out at Lisa's.

"What story are you going with?" She asked me, shifting through the paper "This town looks small enough that the police would probably know all of the local reporters."

"That I am freelancer." I said turning towards her, "Which means I don't work for a paper."

"I know what it means, smart ass," she shot back with an eye roll, "So, how did you come across this story, Smallville?"

"I was working on a story about state parks and preserves in Northern California, when I came across the homicide."

"Very nice."

"Thank-you."

"And how are you going to explain me?"

"My intern."

"Oooh good idea, a guy and a girl traveling the country together in a car. Yeah, there will no be misconceptions about that." She said sarcastically.

"That happened one time." I countered, referring to a few months ago when a lady at one of the motels we were staying at assumed Jameson and I were together. Before either of us could correct her, she went on about Jameson was much too young for me. Sam…Sam thought it was hilarious.

"Dean, it's been more than one time. Or do I need to remind you of the fan blogs?"

"Good point." I said with a shudder, "Homeschooled kid sister it is then."

"Much better." She approved, she turned to look out the window. I thought she was done with the conversation, when all of the sudden, "Andrew's Construction. Your turn."

"What?" I exclaimed, confused by the sudden shift.

"A-Andrew's Construction, it's your turn. Find a word that starts with B."

I craned my neck to find the next letter in the Alphabet game. We hadn't played this since she was a kid. She said it was a childish game and would put on her headphones to block us out.

"Ah-ha, Beacon Hills 50 miles, you're up, baby girl."

"California, times 10." She said smugly. I playfully shoved her smug face away and looked around for the next letter. It was beginning to feel a little bit like old times.

~_Carry On~ _

I parked in front of the Beacon Hills Sheriff's Station and turned to my sister.

"You good out here, or do you want to come in?" I asked her. Her mouth pinched, and she moved it side to side contemplating the idea.

"I'll go in, I might overhear something in the lobby." She replied. I nodded my head in agreement, she was a smart girl. I turn to open my door and Jameson stops me with a hand on my arm, "Do you have a notebook or anything?"

"No," I said straightening out in my seat, the beck of my head hitting the head rest. I rest the side of hand against my closed eyes. Practical props were more _his_ department.

"Here," I heard Jameson say. I open my eyes and she is holding out her art supply bag. It was a worn leather satchel bag, and it did bulge slightly. It looked exactly like something a travelling freelance reporter would have. I took the bag from her, "There's a notepad in there along with some regular pencils."

"Knew there was a reason I kept you around, kid."

Jameson rolled her eyes with a pleased smile and got out of the car. I climbed out her side and met her on the sidewalk.

"Ready?" I asked her, putting on the big Clark-Kent-like glasses.

"To go inside a police station? Always." She replied, before moving towards the entrance. I followed after her and we went inside. I passed her once we got into the lobby to get to the front desk. The officer at the front desk, was luckily a woman. A nice-looking one if the view of her ass was any indication. As I approached the desk, she turned around I saw that my prediction was correct.

"Yes, how may I…" the deputy working the desk started in a bored voice and then she looked up. Her face immediately changed, and a smile appeared, "you? Hi."

I could feel a smug smile appear on my face at her obvious interest.

"Well hello," I greeted her, "You know if I knew there were officers that looked like you, I would have go-ow!"

My head snapped to me sister whose elbow was still digging into my side. She gave me a pointed look, and cleared her throat reminding me of my mission. I could feel my nostrils flaring, I took a deep breath and turned back to the deputy who was looking at us with confusion.

"Sorry about that, my sister gets a little impatient when she hasn't eaten, Officerr…Reynolds." I explain, reading her name off the gold plate on her chest. She smiled in understanding.

"How can I help you?" she repeated her question from earlier.

"My name is Dean Cole," I said using an alias from a previous reporter scam, "I called earlier about meeting with Sheriff Stil-Stil-."

"Stilinski," the officer finished for me, "I think he's back from lunch, but let me double check."

"Thank-you."

"Must you always embarrass me." Jamie complained the moment, the deputy stepped into the back. She wore a look of utter disgust.

"Well, it's true. You get a bit testy when you are hungry."

"No, I meant your awkward flirting, it's _sooo _gross." She replied, sticking her tongue out like she tasted something bad. I narrow my eyes and point to a free chair against the right wall.

"Sit."

"Whatever," she huffed. She spun on her heel and definitely took the next to one I pointed to. She picked up a magazine from the table next to her and began flipping through it. I will be so glad when this whole teenage phase was over, I barely made it out of S—it last time.

I sighed and rested my elbows on the table waiting for Officer Reynolds to come back. I was only waiting a few minutes when her head popped around the door to the back.

"You can come back, Mr. Cole." She said.

"Dean," I corrected. She giggled.

"Dean." She repeated. A loud groan rose from the lobby and a I snapped my fingers at my sister, signaling her to shut-up. Reynolds spare her a look before turning back to me, "Just push the gate open when you hear the buzzer."

I nodded and headed to the gate she mentioned. I waited for the buzzing noise and pushed the half door. It squeezed through and passed by Reynolds to get into the bull pen. She led me through a row of desks to room in the back with glass windows. Through the blinds I could see a middle-aged man pouring over some papers. Reynolds knocked on the door to get his attention and then pushed it open.

"Mr. Cole, sir." she announced. The Sheriff stood up and came around his desk to offer me his hand.

"Mr. Cole," he greeted as he shook his hand.

"Sheriff."

"Have a seat," he told me, "Thanks, Reynolds."

She nodded at her boss and gave me a flirtatious smile once his back was turned. I winked at her, before taking a seat in one of the chairs in front of the Sheriff's desk.

"So, what can I do for you Mr. Cole?" He asked as he sat down, "I thought your paper got everything when you were here yesterday."

"Actually sir, I'm a freelance reporter. I was in the area working on a piece about the top parks and preserves to visit in Northern California, when I came across what happen in yours."

"Oh," the Sheriff replied, "Well, I'm afraid you made the trip for nothing, everything that we can release to the public was given to the reporter at The Beacon Hills Gazette."

"Yeah, but that was over 24 hours ago, Sheriff, you have to have something new. Like, the identity of the woman? The coroner's report?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Cole, but they are still doing testing and I don't want to release information like that while I'm in the middle of this kind of investigation."

I could see that I was getting nowhere with this guy, and I looked around the room to see if there was an angle I could take with this guy. I notice pictures on the shelf behind him of a boy, his son, at several ages. The latest put him probably around Jamie's age. I also noticed that he had monitors that had a great view of my sister in the lobby.

"Look, Sheriff, I get it, but you see that girl," I said pointing to the screen with the feed from the lobby.

"Yeah, what about her?" he asked. I could tell he was observing her for anything out of the ordinary.

"That's my kid sister," I tell him, "I'm all…I'm all she's got. If I don't sell a story, I can't take care of her. We are just getting by with me selling these "10 Best" puff pieces, but a murder like this could really help my career, maybe get me a full-time position. So please, can you give me anything?"

The Sheriff took another look at Jamie and then at me. I could see him weighing what he had deduced about me against my story, trying to see if I was telling the truth. And if I was, how much he could tell me.

"How old is she?" he questioned.

"Just shy of 16, and I'm definitely feeling it."

He blew out a small laugh like he knew the feeling.

"My son is about the same age," he confirmed my suspicious, "Every time I turn around, I catch him listening in on my official calls. Like the other night when I was searching for upper half of _Laura Hale, _found him in the woods looking for the body."

"Sounds like something Jamie would do." I commented, ignoring the name drop like he wanted me to. I wasn't lying though, that is something that she would do and that kid…sorry, Jameson.

"Well, let's hope they never meet, then we really will be feeling all 16 years." He said standing up, holding out his hand, "Sorry, I couldn't help you with your article, Mr. Cole. If you leave me your number, I will call you when I am ready to have reporter come in."

"Sure," I said, reaching in my pocket for a card that Bobby at created for this reoccurring character, "Here's my number and if you can't reach me call the second number. It's the guy I use for assignments."

He took the card and looked it over before placing it on his desk.

"Let me walk you out."

I nodded. I wait for him to circle the desk before following him out into the bullpen. He leads me to a different door that I used to get in. It opened directly into the lobby. At buzzing sound of the door opening, Jamie pops her head above the magazine. When she sees me, she puts the magazine down and stand up.

"Thanks again for your time, Sherriff." I turned to him with my hand out. He shook it and made his exit with a good-bye nod.

"So, how did it go?" Jameson whispered coming up to me.

"I got us a name." I told her, heading towards the door, "And I got a little assignment for you?"

"What?" She asked suspiciously, coming alongside me.

"I need you to go to school."

"What!"

_~Carry On~ _

_Thanks again for everyone's support. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. How was my Dean? Do you have any questions? Review and let me know. Stay tuned for Chapter 2 when Jamie goes to school _

_Chapter 1&2 Timeline (Events are more split up or added to from original episode): _

_Sunday, Jan 3__rd__\- Scott and Stiles' midnight adventure/ Scott Bit/ Jameson tries to leave _

_Monday, Jan 4__th__\- Allison arrives in Beacon Hills/The boys meet Derek/ Jameson and Dean head for sunny California. _

_Tuesday, Jan 5__th__\- Jameson and Dean arrive in Beacon Hills/Day 2 of tryouts/ Alison hits the dog_

_Wednesday, Jan 6__th__\- Jameson begins her first day at Beacon Hills/ Scott wakes up in the woods and makes first line_

_Thursday, Jan 7__th__\- Stiles is researching Werewolves in the library_

_Friday, Jan 8__th__\- Scrimmage/ Party_

_Monday, Jan 11__th__\- Allison gives Scott a second chance _


	3. Fast Times at Beacon Hills High

**Chapter Two: Fast Times at Beacon Hills High**

**AN: **_Here's another exciting chapter in We Were Soldiers Once, my AU story of my Carry On Series. As This has been rattling around in my mind for a while and it's nice to get it typed up. This chapter will follow the first episode of Season 1. Enjoy! _

_~Carry On~_

**Tuesday, January 5****th**

_Jameson's Perspective: _

"I ain't going." I repeated for the 10th time. I hated school, so I've been shooting this plan down since we left the Sheriff's department. I did not budge even a little. Not in the Beacon Hills principal's office, not when Dean supplied me with tacos, or even when let me have first dibs on our motel room's shower.

"Come on Jameson, take one for the team." Dean tried again, "Dad had me do the same thing on a couple of hunts, cozying up to the sheriff's kids can lead to a break in a case.

"Great so Dad was the OG pimp." I huffed falling back on the bed.

"For the last time, I'm not pimping you out." Dean growled, "If I even catch wind of you taking of yo-your clothes for him I'll…I'll.."

"I get it, I get it." I try to calm him down, he sounded like a vein was about to burst, "But I don't see why I have to go to school. I'm sure there is a local hot spot around here that all the kids go to. You know like _The Max_ in Saved by the Bell. I could be that mysterious new girl who comes out of nowhere and drops super deep advice."

"Or you could go to school. The kid listens to all of his Dad's official calls, he even went out searching for that Hale girl's body the other night. If you become his friend, you could be the first person he calls after getting the details and then you can go traipsing through the woods after a body. Besides, you are already signed up, so you're going."

"Yeah, how did you get all of that paperwork so fast?" I asked.

"Bobby. He updates your records every few months for any grade level we might need you to get in. Luckily, this time it was only a sophomore. I mean that's how far with you were with S-Sam's homeschool, right?"

"I was in an awkward stage between 9th and 10th grade."

"Well it's not too much of stretch and we'll be here a week, tops."

"Fine, but how am I supposed to find this kid?" I finally concede, "All you have given me is a last name- Stilinski. It's not like everyone is going to call each other by their last names in a town like this."

"They might if they're on a sports team."

I sit up on the bed suddenly intrigued.

"Explain."

"I saw the kid wearing a jersey in one of the pictures the Sheriff had."

"So, he's a jock?" I asked standing up, this was starting to sound better, "You should have started off with that, I can definitely work with a jock."

"What's so great about him being a jock?" Dean asked as I walked over to my duffle to get my shower things and bed clothes. I didn't say anything just looked over my shoulder and lifted my eyebrows suggestively. I saw that vein in Dean's head start to grow, and he puffed up for another warning.

"I mean it young lady, if I catch-."

"I get it, I get it," I repeat, before smiling wickedly at him, "You know you keep saying not to take my clothes off for him, but funny how you've never said anything about him taking my clothes off."

Dean's face turned a deep red as he sputtered to find words to address the situation. I shrugged and grabbed my things and slipped into the bathroom.

"Shit!" I heard Dean curse once the door was closed.

With another shrug, I turned on the shower and undressed. I waited until the water was hot before ducking under the spray. I really needed to wash today away. Even the good parts, like my taco smelling fingers.

_~Carry On~ _

**Wednesday, January 6****th**

"Rise and shine, baby girl!" Dean exclaimed loudly as he shook me awake. I shot my arms out whacked his arms away, and then pulled the blankets over my head.

"Go away, you freak!" I said, my voice muffled by the blankets.

"No can do, it's my little sister's first day off school," he replied, before ripping the blankets off me. I hiss at the alarming amount of sunshine in my eyes, "Get a grip."

I scowl at him and check the clock. It said 5:45 in right red letters.

"What the hell Dean?" I yell at him, "School doesn't start until 7:30."

"Yeah, well I got you breakfast," he said jerking his thumb over his shoulder, "And thanks to your comment last night, I didn't sleep a wink. Luckily, Wal-Mart is open 24 hours here. So, I got you a backpack."

He held up a plain black Jan-Sport backpack.

"And 7 notebooks with folders, pens, pencils, and erasers," he continued, "I didn't know what else you would need, so I went with the basics. I also bought you some clothes."

I followed his finger to the hangers perched precariously on the top of the bathroom door. There rested two items, I would not have chosen for myself, a t-shirt that said _Jesus Saves_ across the chest and a pair of baggy jeans.

"You have got to be kidding me?"

"What? I thought I did a good job?"

"I thought you wanted me to make friends with the guy, not covert him into my Jesus group."

"Yes, but it ensures no clothes will be taken off by you or him."

I roll my eyes and swing my legs off the bed. I get up and make my way to my duffle bag. I dig through it and pull out simple V-neck olive green shirt and a pair of jeans that had holes around the knees. I turn and show Dean the items.

"There are you happy? Nothing will happen in these clothes either, and I won't have to dress like a modern-day nun."

"Isn't that a V-neck?

"Oh my God, Dean."

"What? You're the one who put these ideas in my head."

I rolled my eyes in frustration.

"You're the one pimping me out for information."

Dean began rubbing his temples.

"Fine, wear whatever the hell you want. Just enough with this pimping you out crap."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Ugh, just get dressed. Your breakfast will get cold."

I fought the urge to give him the middle finger by digging around for my bra and a pair of socks out of my duffle. I shot Dean another angry look before stomping off into the bathroom. If it wasn't for the fact that I could smell bacon I would have stayed in the bathroom until it was time to go, just to piss him off.

I pulled the old shirt of Dean's I wear to bed over my head and tossed it to the side of the counter. I unfolded the pair of jeans and stuffed my legs in and zipped up. I then turned around so I could close the toilet lid and sat on top of it in order to adjust my pant leg and put on my socks. They were novelty socks I picked up at a dollar store that had little smiling tacos on them. I wiggle my socked feet, not even trying to fight the smile that I grew on my face at the sight of the cartoon food.

Hopping off, I turn to the sink and unzipped my toiletry bag and grabbed my deodorant. I lifted my arms and spread some on before clipping on my bra. I pulled the shirt over my head, pull the back so the V-neck doesn't appear too low-cut for Mr. Sensitive. I then sprayed the generic vanilla body spray in all the appropriate areas and brushed my hair out.

As I put everything bag into my toiletry bag, I noticed a brown pencil rattling around at the bottom. It was an impulse buy…okay an impulse steal, from a time when I wondered what it was like to wear make-up. I watched YouTube videos to see how to put it on, and after a lot of trial and error-more than I'm willing to admit-I learned to put it on right. However, everyone made such a big deal about it, I never put it on again.

I looked at myself in the mirror, while the shirt did make my green eyes stand out more, the different shades clashed. And I did need to make an impression…Eff it. I took the pencil and drew the liner along the bottom eyelashes. It took a few tries to get it right, but I finally made both sides look even. I tossed the pencil back and the bag and gathered up my bed-shirt and left the bathroom before I could rethink my decision.

Dean was already at the small dinette table under the window shoveling his portion of food in his mouth. I dropped off my shirt in my bag and made my way over to him.

"What took you so long?" he asked as I say down across from him.

"The modest new girl look takes time to perfect."

"And you said I was the Beauty Queen," He teased looking up at me, his face immediately turned confused, "Are you wearing make-up?"

"Just eyeliner," I quickly downplayed it, looking down to open the Styrofoam take-out box in front of me. Inside was two waffles, bacon, and 3 syrup packets.

"I told you to drop the pimping out crap." Dean said, not one to be deterred.

"It's just eyeliner, Dean." I repeated, "Would you not make a big deal about it?"

He narrowed his eyes at me thoughtfully, but then shrugs and returns to his food. I let out a breath in relief and grabbed a piece of bacon. I had eaten most of them and was about to start on the waffles, when Dean spoke again.

"I was looking over your schedule last night," he started, "How lucky are you to have 1st period as an independent study?"

I grinned, that had made my day too.

"Yeah, at least I'll have time to the homework for the week that we're here. Would hate to ruin my perfect record."

Dean laughed and tried to steal the last of my bacon. I smacked his hand away and shoved the whole thing in my mouth. He rolled his eyes and took a sip of his coffee.

"So, what are you going to be doing while I'm playing Susie High School?"

"Well, since Andy Taylor was a nice enough to give me a name, I'm going to follow up on this Laura Hale."

"You always get to do the fun stuff." I whined. Dean rolled his eyes again.

"Finish up here, kid. I'm going to go grab a paper."

I nodded as he stood up. He ruffled my hair and left the room. I poured all 3 syrup packets on my waffles and used my fork to spread it around more. I took my knife and cut into them to get a piece and took a bite. As far as brothers go, Dean isn't that bad, even if he is a little crazy. At least he knows how to pick a place with banging waffles.

_~Carry On~_

We made it to the school about 7:20. Dean walked me into the office, I guess he was called in to fill out some additional paperwork. In the end it turned out to be a lot of additional paperwork, things like a medical form for the nurse's office, text alerts for weather delays or closing, and parent/guardian permission slip to access my grades. He made the joke about how I wouldn't be able to hide anything because Big Brother was watching. I then told him he signed his name Dean Winchester in all but two places and that he would never be able to get away with anything because Little Sister was always watching, and she has a long memory. Dean was not amused, but he asked for new papers.

It took up most of what would have been my first period when he finally turned in his new papers all signed Dean Cole and tossed the old ones in the nearby trash. After that he was free to leave, while I had to wait for the vice principal, Mr. Hackett, under the watchful eye of the secretary because Dean made a comment that I would escape if I could. He left with a salute to me and a wink to the secretary. Did he seriously have to flirt with everyone? God, it so embarrassing.

"Ms. Cole," a deep voice said. I shot my head up and saw a late-20 something black man standing across from me. He was of middling height, with a very defined haircut-clean edges and all. He wore a cleanly pressed beige suit, which told me a few things he was no nonsense type who valued appearance. Not a man to cross on your first day or you would spend time reading all the rules in the handbook until your memorized them.

"Yes, sir." I said rising out of the chair to shake his extended hand.

"Welcome to Beacon Hills High," he said pulling his hand back, "I'm sure you will be a welcomed addition to our student population."

I just smiled, because I knew I would cause him to regret that statement at some point.

"If you will follow me, I will take you to your second period class."

"Sure," I said, slipping back into the dark brown leather jacket I had grabbed this morning. Mr. Hackett smiled and led the way through the office and down the many halls of Beacon Hills High. I had hoped to spend 1st period getting my bearings, but I guess I would have to content myself with the map I was given. It didn't go me any good, I was already mentally lost. This guy, however, turned like he was on autopilot, which meant there was pattern to the layout that could easily be learned.

"I think you will really enjoy your English class. Mr. Keller is an excellent teacher and students perform well under his methods."

"Great."

Mr. Hackett looked over his shoulder, like he could sense the layer of apathy I felt under the enthusiastic tone. He narrowed his eyes for a moment, and I sent him my most innocent smile. His eyes softened, and he turned to his right to open a door. He motioned for me to go through and the very second my foot stepped over the threshold all eyes were on me.

"Sorry to interrupt, Mr. Keller," He apologized to the teacher before addressing the class, "Class, this is our student, Jameson Cole. I'm sure you will all do your best to make her feel welcome."

Are you kidding me? What are we five? Luckily, Mr. Hackett couldn't read my mind and left after a nod to the teacher.

"Another new student," he said sarcastically, "how wonderful."

I gave him a look that clearly spoke of my surprise at a teacher saying that out loud. He looked just as startled at my audacity to non-verbally call him out on it, but then seemed to shake himself out of it.

"Ms. Cole, if you would please take a seat beside Mr. Lahey there," He said and then I gave him another look since he didn't point out my new desk friend. The teacher sighed, "Mr. Lahey, could you raise your hand_." _

A curly haired brunette in the back of the class raised his hand.

"Yes, thank-you Mr. Lahey. As I said Ms. Cole, if you could take a seat by Mr. Lahey, I will find a book for you to use today."

I give a loose salute and scooted between the desk to the one pointed out to me. I took a seat next to the boy that Mr. Keller had pointed out.

"Hey," I greeted him a soft smile. He nodded but wouldn't meet my eye. I frowned at his behavior, recognizing it, yet before I could put a name to it Mr. Keller spoke again.

"Ms. Cole, it seems I have no more books, you will have to share with Mr. Lahey today," he instructed, "But please stop by here at the end of the day, I will see if another teacher has a copy."

"Yes, sir." I replied. He seemed pleased by the respectful reply.

"Mr. Lahey scoot your desk closer to Ms. Cole, so she can see the book."

Lahey nodded. We both stood up at the same time to move the desk, but the boy stopped short when he saw me do it.

"What?" I asked. He shook his head and lifted his desk next to mine. I frowned again and sat down in my seat. My desk mate opened his book and put it between us.

"Now class, we will be reading through chapters 3&4 today of Kafka's _The Metamorphosis_," the teacher began the class time, "Mr… Mr. Stilinski, why don't you start us off."

_Stilinski _

My head shot up so fast that I caused my desk partner to jump. I ignored his questioning gaze and peered around a person diagonally from me-some brunette with doll like features-to look at the boy in question. The first thing I noticed was his bouncing leg, that never stopped not once as he read the words on the page. It was like it helped him concentrate or something.

Once I got past the movement, I was able to take in the features of my target. His legs were long and for some reason I got the image of a baby deer taking his first steps. I had the feeling he tripped over himself a lot, but then again, he was a jock so maybe he did have full control. His clothes were fairly simple- brand-name shoes, old jeans, and a t-shirt. He had a blue sweatshirt over his shirt, and the ends of the pull strings were frayed like he chewed on them. I made my way up from freckled neck to his face-with his defined jawline, light-tan skin, and dark brown hair.

_Adorkable. _

My eyes immediately drop down to my desk as the word registers. I shake away the thought and look towards the book in front of me. I didn't read along though; I was trying to refocus. Okay, he's a teenage boy, a sophomore, on some kind of team, probably has type hyper-active disorder, a bit nerdy, and most likely easily manipulated by a pretty face. Bad for him, but good for me.

The rest of the class was pretty standard, after reading the chapters we had to answer questions with a partner. My partner did his share all without looking at me once. It was impressive. There was something I recognized about his behavior, but it was like my brain didn't want me to name it.

When the bell rang, everyone jumped into action. There was scrapping, banging, stuffing things in bags, and lots of shuffling. Lahey was up moving our desks before I could even attempt to help him. He goes to leave, but I grab his arm to stop him. He flinches at the contact, and my hand recoils from him.

"Sorry," I apologize looking down at the floor, "I just wanted to thank-you for sharing your book."

"Oh…you're welcome."

I smiled and then grabbed my bag from the back of my chair.

"I'll see you…" I started to say, but when I looked up the kid was gone. Geez, talk about ghosting a girl. I didn't even get his first name. I shrugged and made my way out into the hall. I pulled the map I was given out of side water bottle pocket. My next class was history, and that was in the D-wing, wherever the heck that was.

I look around to get my bearings, when I spot the Stilinski kid across the hall with another boy. What's that saying about two birds and one stone? I took a deep breath and school my features into the little innocent new girl I was supposed to be.

"Excuse me," I said interrupting their conversation, both boys turn to me with equally surprised expressions, "Stilinski, right?"

He looks at his friend in a panic who returns his look of panic with a "what the hell are you doing" look. He hits Stilinski in the stomach to get him to do something. I bite my bottom lip trying to hide my smile.

"Y-yeah, yeah, I'm Stilinski. Stilinski that me- Stiles Stilinski, why can't I stop talking?" He asks his friend, causing me to chuckle.

"Jameson," I said, still laughing a bit.

"Stiles…but I just said that."

Really? He wasn't doing a bit, people actually called him Stiles?

"And I'm Scott," his friend introduced himself, trying to take some of spotlight off his friend.

"It's nice to meet you both," I say to Scott, before turning my attention to Stiles, "I was hoping you could help me, I'm supposed to go to history next in the D-Wing, but I have like zero sense of direction. Could you show me where it is?"

"Uhh..." he sputters looking towards Scott again. Scott urges him to say something, "Uhh…yeah, I can show you."

"Great," I said giving him the full-on charming Winchester smile. He smiles back goofily, and Scott hits him again.

"Oh, right, it's this way," he said starting off down the hall. I shook my head and turned to his friend.

"Thanks," I mouthed to him, because frankly without him we would still be stuck at Stiles' name. Scott grinned in reply. I saluted him and went to catch up with Stiles. He hadn't gotten far, and despite his longer legs it was easy to keep alongside of him, "So, what's the buzz on Beacon Hills High? I've been homeschooled the last few years, so I plan on going a little wild. What's the school sport-football, baseball, soccer?"

"No, it's lacrosse," Stiles told me.

"Really?" I asked, trying to sound excited.

"Yeah, I'm actually on the team."

"That's so cool," I said touching his arm. I read the magazine at the Sheriff's station that physical contact is very important when you are trying to get a guy interested in you, "Then you are the best person to tell me about it. I've never seen a game; how do you play?"

Stiles' eyes lit up at the question and he launched into an in-depth history of the sport before explaining the rules of the game. Oddly enough, I didn't find myself bored once.

_~Carry On~_

_Stiles' Perspective: _

I was in the middle of strapping on my pads when my phone started to buzz. I paused in the middle of tightening my knee pad to pick up the phone. The email notification flashed on my screen. I quickly unlocked my phone and saw that the email was from my father's account.

He had left his work email up on the computer a few weeks ago, and the temptation had been too great. I went under Settings and had all of his email forwarded to my email. Yeah, it could get me grounded for life, but it could also get me sweet details like this-the lab reports from the CSI lab in LA.

I scanned the email right passed some important information. I stop and backtrack up the email.

_Animal hair found on the body identify as canis lupus. _

"Canis Lupus." I whispered, trying to figure out where I knew that term, then it hit me, "Wolf."

I quickly gathered my things and slammed my locker closed.

"Scott!" I yelled as I ran out of the locker room, "Scott!

I didn't see him as I came bursting out of the locker room onto the lawn. He must already be at the field. I ran awkwardly under all the weight of my gear. As I come around the bleachers, I see the back of his head. I drop all my gear, and sprint over to him.

"Scott!" I called out, but he doesn't stop, "Scott, wait up!"

I crash into him, nearly knocking us both down but Scott manages to steady us.

"Stiles," he says a bit annoyed, "I'm playing in the first elimination man, can it wait?"

"Just hold on, okay?" I tell him, stopping him from going on to the field, "I just got an email on my phone from my dad's office. The fiber analysis came back from the lab in LA. They found animal hair on the half of the body they found in the woods."

"Stiles, I gotta go." He said freeing himself from my grasp.

"Scott, wait no!" I yell trying to grab him, only to trip over his bag, "You're not going to believe what the animal was. It was a wolf."

But he was too far away to hear me.

"What was a wolf?" A raspy voice asked. I quickly spun on my heel, nearly losing my balance in front of the girl I had continuously embarrassed myself in front of today.

"Jameson!" I exclaimed. She titled her head up and smiled. So pretty. What? Get it together, Stiles.

"Hey," she greeted, regaining my attention,"I thought I come and check you out … I mean the team, check the team out."

"Oh, thanks," I said, scratching the back of my neck. I could feel my cheeks heating up, "But it really will be the team, I don't play much."

"Well, it's a new year, anything can happen," she replied, "So what's this about a wolf? Are you and Scott nature enthusiast or something?"

"Ah no," I said trying to come up with a lie, "It's for science class…extra credit."

"Oh," she replied, before looking at the field behind me, "So what's going on today?"

"We're still doing eliminations for 1st and 2nd line."

"Cool. So, I think I remember most of what you said, but is it okay if I sit with you just in case, I have any questions?"

Me. Her. Sit. She wanted to sit with _me_?

"Uhh…I actually have to be on the field for this drill."

"Oh," she said sounding disappointed, "duh."

"But I'll come find you later?"

"Sure."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Well…I better get my stuff."

"Yeah," she replied, and I started to walk back to where I had dropped my bag, "And Stiles?"

I stop and look over my shoulder.

"I'll be rooting for you."

I nodded, not trusting myself not to say something embarrassing. I could feel my cheeks reddening and I quickly ducked my head.

"Get it together, Stiles." I whispered to myself. I grabbed my bags and walked back to the bench. I pulled out my helmet and my stick and ran out onto the field where my teammates were gathered.

"You got a question, McCall?" I heard Coach say as I came upon the group.

"What?" Scott asked.

"You raised your hand. You have a question?"

"Oh, no. I was just…uh, Nothing. Sorry."

"Okay. You know how this goes. If you don't make the cut, you're most likely sitting on the bench for the rest of the season," Coach said as he went around to half circle formed around him, "You make the cut, you play. Your parents are proud. Your girlfriend loves ya. Huh? Everything else is cream cheese. Now get out there and show me what you got! Come on!"

"Let's go!" Jackson yells riling up the crowd, and soon the whole team is shouting it. Coach blows the whistle, and everybody starts splitting up into two teams. Me and five other guys got pushed out of the 1st drill because the teams would be uneven. As I sit down on the bench, I scan the crowd for Jameson and find her leaning against the bleachers. As if feeling my eyes on her, she looks right at me. She smiles and waves, and for some reason I motion her over.

She pushes herself off the bleachers and walks over. She comes up behind me and to the left and rests her palms on the back of the bleachers.

"No offense," she starts off, "but your coach seems a bit weird."

I snort.

"What are they doing now?"

"Eliminations." I answered, "We'll play ten on ten in 3 set of drills so the coach can determine who will play and who sits on the bench."

"Your friend Scott, he any good?"

"Well…lately he's been a lot better."

"Is that your way of saying he stunk and is starting to improve?"

"Yes."

She laughed. Coach blows his whistle twice to start the first elimination round, bring both of our attention to the field. The game starts off with Scott's team getting the ball, however, the other side has the better blockers, so it ends up being a passing game until it's thrown into pocket of Scott's lacrosse stick.

"Whoo!" Jameson cheers clapping her hands, but it was a bit premature. He only goes a few steps when Jackson knocks him on his ass, "Ooohhh…That's got to hurt."

"Ohhh…yeah." I agreed. Coach whistles again for the teams to take their start positions. I watch as a suicidal Scott moves to face off with Jackson. What they hell is he doing?

The whistle signals the start and Scott scoops the fall up before Jackson even has time to move. Scott races down the field spinning or jumping out of the way of the midfielders. The three defenders come up to take him, and Scott just does a flip right over their heads. He tosses the ball right pass the goalie into the net

"Whoa!" I hear Jameson exclaim, "If this is him starting to improve, what's your definition of stinking?"

"Yeah," I laughed awkwardly. Something was seriously up with Scott. I mean he should be passed on the ground now struggling to breath because of his asthma. And when did he learn to move so fast or jump that high? He's been really weird ever since that night in the woods when he said he got bit by…a wolf. Pffftttt…tha-that would be ridiculous. Wouldn't it?

"You're starting, buddy," Coach proclaimed, "You made first line. Come on!"

A loud cheer comes from the field, as the other starters come up and congratulate Scott. I should to, but something…I mean it's ridiculous…right?

_~Carry On~_

_Dean's Perspective: _

Laura Hale turned out to be an easy name to dig up. Her last name was tied to one of the deadliest fires in this town's history. According to the local paper, the Hale family all lived in this house on the outside of town, practically in the Preserve that circled most of the town line. One night the whole house lights up, killing most of the family, and now there are only 3 known survivors. Derek Hale, who records showed to be in New York, Peter Hale, a vegetable in a nursing facility attached the hospital, and one Laura Hale, currently half an ice-block on a M.E.'s tray. And like the fire, they had no real suspects for this murder either.

It was still too early to tell if this was Jamie and me's kind of thing, but I was liking it. Multiple Hale family units in one home, a mysterious fire, and a severed body definitely had a supernatural vendetta vibe.

After pulling all the research I could on the family from the local library and county records, I made my way to the remains of the Hale House. I had planned on picking up Jameson first, but she texted to say she was staying later at school. Something about finding an in with the Sheriff's kid. I really hoped that was not an inuendo.

I gave a long whistle as I saw the Hale House in the distance. It looked like something straight out of a horror movie. It was still dark as the remaining black soot left no indication of the original colors of the outside. The back half of the house was like a house skeleton. That must be where the fire started.

I drove around the house to the back. It seemed like a good place to search for marks or at least get idea of what happened that night. I parked the car and dug the EMF reader out of the glove compartment. I turn it on and get of the car to get closer to the house.

I flicked the sliding button up to turn on the EMF reader, and walk along the remains of the back of the house. The reader made small blips. If the house was haunted, the ghosts were too weak to make their presence known or it was just residual readings of the event that take place. Sometimes when some really bad crap goes down somewhere, a leftover evil energy just lingers. After seeing the extent of the fire, I'm leaning towards that more than ghosts.

I was about to turn the corner to walk along the side of the house, when I felt someone watching me. I looked out of the corner of eye as I walked, to try and catch a glimpse of the person or whatever was out there. I didn't see anyone, but the hair on the back of my neck were still standing up.

In order not to give it away that I knew I was being watched, I kept scanning for a few more moments. I then acted out that I was wrapping up and turned off the EMF reader. I turned around and start to walk back to the car. I go to put the reader in my back pocket to be closer to my gun when I hear the snap of a tree branch. I whip my head towards the sound and see a guy in all black coming around the corner.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded. He squared himself up, like he was ready to fight. I held my hands up to show I meant no harm.

"I'm with the county," I lied, walking towards him "The time the Hale family has to reclaim the property is almost up. I'm just running a few tests."

"I am a Hale." He said, "And I'm reclaiming the property."

"Well, all right then. I'll let my boss know." I told him, patting him on the shoulder as I passed by. "Have a good day, Pal."

Update to notes, Laura Hale-currently half a stiff, Peter Hale-currently a vegetable, and Derek Hale-currently alive and in Beacon Hills. Maybe to find out what happened to his sister or to cover up his own tracks.

I got back to the car and heading off the property. It was probably time to pick-up Jamie anyway. And she got pissy if she had to walk anywhere. I turn out off the long driveway onto the main highway and my phone starts going off.

I grab it off the passenger seat and flip it open, 16 messages from Jamie. One, practice is over, 3, sarcastic hellos, two missed calls, multiple pick-up your damn phone, and one, why do you even have a phone. The 16th message from her:

**Jamie: **_Nvrmd, caught a ride with Stiles. _

"What the hell is a Stiles?"

_~Carry On~_

_Stiles' Perspective: _

The idea that something was up with Scott stuck with me for the rest of eliminations. It got me pretty distracted and I was quickly regulated to be a benchwarmer during my elimination drill. Jameson made the comment that I shouldn't get too down, girls are usually just after the uniform anyway. She then of course winked, and I spent the next 20 minutes obsessing over what that all meant.

As practice wrapped up, all the players headed into the locker room to clean up. Scott was in and out before I could talk to him, still riding high on his promotion. I figured I'd give him the night before I started poking and prodding him like some lab experiment.

I finished getting dressed and came out to the parking lot where my Jeep was parked. I was just about to get in, when I noticed Jameson sitting out on the curb. I closed the Jeep door and walked towards her.

"Hey," I said announcing my presence. She looked up with an annoyed expression on her face until she saw it was me. A smile broke through her irritated look, but I could still see the tension.

"Hey," she said back.

"Are you waiting on somebody?" I asked. The irritated look came back in full force.

"My brother," she said, sounding a bit lost, "He told me to call him when I was done, but I've called and texted like 10 times and he hasn't picked up."

She glared at her phone as if her brother could feel her burning gaze through it. But underneath the anger, she seemed lost. It's probably what prompted me to put myself in another potentially embarrassing situation.

"I could take you home."

"Really?" She asked looking up hopefully.

"Sure," I said with a shrug. She jumps up and wraps her arms around me. The force of her attack nearly knocking me off my feet.

"Thank-you."

I can feel the panic starting to set it, what do I do? Do I hug back? Do I pull away first? She ends up making the decision for me, by pulling away and taking a few steps back.

"Sorry, it's just that I'm starving," She hastily apologized, push a strand of hair behind her ear, "and you may be my quickest ticket to burgers."

"I get that," I said, before nodding towards my Jeep, "My Jeep is over there."

She nodded and grabbed her bookbag off the sidewalk. I wait for her and then lead her to my car.

"Nice wheels," Jameson compliments as we come up on my Jeep, "Early 1980s CJ-5, right?"

My head whips towards her. Cute blonde girl, say what?

"What?" she asked, "Since I am girl, I can't know cars?"

My cheeks immediately heat up and I scratch the back of my neck nervously. Great, we haven't even got in the car, and I'm embarrassing myself in front of her.

"Uh…sorry?"

Jameson rolls her eyes and rounds the back of the Jeep. I take a few deep breaths while she's out of sight, before climbing in the front seat. She got in wordlessly and I got the impression that I had about 30 more seconds to defuse this bomb before things got really bad.

"Nobody gets the year right; they all think it's a piece of crap Jeep from the 90s." I told her. I feel the wind off her hair as she whips her heads toward me.

"Well then everyone else is a moron, this model is like the cockroach of Jeeps. This thing will outlive anything made today, let alone from the 90s."

"Thank-you!" I exclaimed hitting the steering wheel. Finally! Someone gets it. "You know how many accidents this thing has driven away from?"

She looked me up and down as she folded her mouth in like she was trying to hide a smile.

"That's not funny." I told her as I turned on the engine. She snickered softly. It wasn't until we pulled out of the school, that I started conversation back up, "So where am I going?

"Oh! Yeah, the motel on Lincoln. Do you know where it is?"

I nodded my head.

"Are you guys still looking for a place?"

"Not really, my brother is a freelance reporter and he's got a series of jobs lined up in this area. We only came to Beacon Hills for his current story."

"What's he working on?"

"He's doing freelance for some nature magazine, something about the 10 best preserves and state parks to bring your family to, but then he came across the homicide in yours. So, he decided that Beacon Hills would be a good base of operations for a while."

"Oh," I said getting nervous again, "How did he make that decision, aren't homicides usually a turn off for tourists?"

"Yes, but not for my brother and me. He's hoping that covering a serious story will get him a permanent position somewhere and I am bit of Nancy Drew myself. I did a ton of research on your town last night; you guys have a lot of mysterious shit go down. Like that Hale fire, something did not set right with me about the investigation's conclusion. Too many loose ends. And now that girl cut in half, that is grade-A serial killer behavior."

The look on my face must have given away something, 'cause she immediately closed up.

"Sorry, I blame CSI."

"My Dad's the Sheriff, I like listening on his official calls."

An amused smirk stretched across her face.

"Stiles?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want to be best friends?"

I gulped.

_~Carry On~_

_Jameson's Perspective:_

After Stiles dropped me off at the motel, I stopped there along enough to stow my stuff and write a note that simply said: _Out._ I locked up and began exploring the town. Luckily, we were only a few blocks over from the main strip of the downtown area.

I wandered in and out of clothing stores, a bookstore, and new age shop that sold herbs Dean and I were low on. It was in the bookstore when the incessant buzzing began, but I ignored it even when it was beginning to bother some of the nearby patrons. If he's allowed to not answer texts and calls, then so am I.

After I left the new age store, I headed towards the diner I had seen a couple blocks back. I was feeling like a burger and a milkshake. My destination was just in sight, when I heard the familiar rumbling of an engine. I ducked my head and walked a bit faster, even when I felt the car come alongside me.

"Jameson!" he called out. I almost stopped, he sounded like he was just teetering on the edge of 6 and 7 on the "How Mad Am I At Jameson" scale. Unfortunately for him, I was also somewhere between a 6 and 7 on the "How Mad Am I At Dean" scale. "Jameson Annabelle Winchester!"

"What!" I screamed at him, whirling around on my heel.

"Get in the damn car now." he ordered, pulling the car up to me. I huffed before jerking the door the back door open, and sliding in.

"Why the hell didn't you answer you phone?"

"Why didn't you?" I threw back at him, crossing my arms and falling back against the seat. I turned to the side, refusing to look at him. I could feel pinpricking sting of tears in the corners of my eyes. Why didn't he answer his phone? He can't just not answer his phones, not after what has happened.

I used the back of hand to wipe under my eye, and I heard Dean sigh.

"I'm sorry, alright?" he said. "I was in a dead zone, and by the time I got your texts, you had already gotten a ride with whatever the hell a Stiles is."

"It's a who, actually." I said with a sniff, "The Sheriff's son."

"Seriously? Stiles Stilinski?"

I shrugged, still not looking at him.

"Uh… nice work," Dean complimented gruffly. I hear him shifting gears, but then he shifts back into Park.

"Look I get why you are upset, but that does not give you the right to ignore my calls. Okay? We're… we're all that's left, let's not lose that. You hear me?"

I turn to him, and nod.

"Good." He said, and put the car into drive, "Now, how to burgers sound?"

I let a sniffle again before smiling at him.

"You buying?"

_~Carry On~_

**Thursday, January 7****th**

_Stiles' Perspective: _

After morning practice, I headed to the library to do some research. As much as I had tried to turn off the whole werewolf thing, it just didn't work. I mean it was crazy, but it was also the only thing that made sense about what was going on with Scott.

I snagged a computer far from everyone else and pulled up an incognito browser. I leaned away from the screen to check one more time for people, and when I saw no one was taking much notice of me, I typed in the word that sealed my craziness-Werewolf.

My deep dive led me to Lycan the first werewolf, aconite, and discussion boards about the accuracy of the silver myth. It was a lot of information and not all the sources agreed on everything. However, they did all agree on how lycanthropy exhibited itself. First, the subject is bitten. If the subject survives the bite, the effects are almost immediate-super strengths, agility, confidence, etc. All things that Scott just came in to.

"Whatcha doing?" a girl's voice asked, causing me to jump and fall out of my chair.

"Geezus!" I exclaim, "What the hhhee-hhhi!"

"Sorry about that," Jameson apologized offering me her hand.

"Umm…yeah, it's okay." I said letting her help me up.

"You're sweet, but I know that is a bunch of bull," she said, smoothing some crinkles in my sweatshirt, "How about I make it up to you by buying you lunch?"

"Sure." I replied, not trusting myself to say more while she was still straightening out my sweatshirt.

"So, what are you looking at?" she asked again, leaning around me to see the screen, "Werewolves?"

Her eyebrow was arched, silently asking for a reasonable explanation.

"Well, you see umm…, I'm part of an online roleplaying community and my character is a werewolf."

"Oh, cool." She said believing my sort of lie, "You should know that the site is full of shit, though."

"What?"

"Yeah, the Hellhound guys, they're absolute jackasses. Most of their research comes from pop culture. If you want the real thing…" she paused to dig around her bookbag to pull out an old looking book, "you want something like this. The older the better, it means they are from a time closer to where the werewolf stories began emerging."

I took the book from her hands and began tentatively flipping through the book. It contained old drawings of werewolves in the various stages of transformation. I skimmed through some of the text and saw things like "wolfsbane is used to subdue werewolves and prevent their transformation," "not all werewolf lines are limited to full-moon transformations," "a bitten werewolf, like their purebred counterparts, will experience heightened senses and emotions, increased speed and agility, and superhuman strength."

Check. Check. And Check.

"How accurate would you say this is?" I asked Jameson, still flipping through pages.

"About as accurate as you can get about a fictional creature." She said, sounding a bit amused. I looked up to see her smiling at me almost…. fondly?

"Oh yeah, that's what I meant. Uhh…do you mind if I borrow this? I think it will really help take my character to the next level."

"Sure," she agreed, before her face suddenly became very serious, "If you vow to protect that book with your life."

I leaned back from her a bit, there was a lot of intensity coming off her.

"Sorry," she said shaking her head, "That book is like a family heirloom, my brother will literally ground me for life if I don't bring that back in one piece."

"A book about werewolves is a family heirloom?"

"Yeah, great-great-great-great Grand Pappy Cole was a monster hunter back in the old country. I know it's super weird."

"That's…really cool actually." I replied. Like really cool. Who the heck is this girl? Hot, funny, into fantasy, and wants to talk to me. Me. I couldn't even get Lydia to look at me.

"Umm…thanks." Jameson said shyly, "We should probably get to History Class. Also, I come delivering a warning that Mr. Keller is NOT happy about you skipping English. Your pal Scott kind of sold you out."

"Great."

_~Carry On~ _

_Jameson's Perspective: _

Stiles spent most of our history class pouring over the book I let him borrow. He wasn't taking any notes on it, so I was beginning to think his role-playing story was just that a story. Plus, his sudden interest in werewolves would explain his comment about wolf hair yesterday. And he is just nerdy enough to think that a werewolf could be involved in the death of the one Laura Hale. It's also near a full moon….

As soon as class let out, I rushed to the nearest exit, pulling out my phone as I went. I pushed "2" until Dean's number showed up.

"'Ello?" My brother answered.

"It's werewolves, Dean." I jumped right in.

"Whoa, slow down kid." Dean said, "How do you know?"

"Stiles, he's been investigating werewolves, and I overheard him yesterday saying something about a wolf hair and a lab."

"Didn't you just meet this kid yesterday? What makes him an expert?"

"Fair question, but it is near a full moon."

"Let me call Bobby and see what he knows about the area.

"Yeah and keep me posted." I said before hanging up.

_~Carry On~_

_Stiles' Perspective:_

As the day went on, I was more and more convinced that Scott had been bitten by a werewolf. It all made sense-his increase agility, heightened senses, mood swings paired with the hair found on Laura Hale had to mean werewolf. Realizing how crazy that sounded even for me, I told Scott to meet me at my house after he got off work. I needed someplace where we wouldn't be overheard.

I continued to flip through the book Jameson let me borrow at my desk, as I waited for him to show up. I must have lost track of time because the next thing I know someone is knocking on my door, causing me to jump. Scott. Or was it the werewolves? Did they know that I knew?

Taking a deep breath, I went over and opened the door. I sighed in relief when I saw it was just Scott.

"Get in." I said, "I have been at this all day. Most of it was all horror movie lore, until I got this book from Jameson."

"Jameson?" Scott asked as he sat down on my bed, "Did you actually get out a full sentence this time?"

"Yes, we actually sat tog—wait, that's not the point!" I said taking a seat across from him at my desk.

"Is this about the body?" He asked trying to hide his amusement about Jameson, "Did they find out who did it?"

"No, they are still looking at people. Even at Derek Hale."

"Oh, yeah. The guy we saw in the woods yesterday."

"Yeah! Yeah, But that's not it, okay?"

"What, then?"

"Remember the joke the other day? Not a joke anymore."

Scott gave me a weird look.

"The wolf-the bite in the woods." I explained shuffling through my research on wolves, getting more agitated by how incredibly slow he was being. "I started doing all of this research, I mean _do_ you even know why a wolf howls?"

"Should I?"

"It's a signal, okay? When a lone wolf howls it signals its location to the rest of the pack. So, if you heard a wolf howling, maybe there were more nearby. Like a whole pack of them."

"A whole pack of wolves."

"No," I said in a mixture of exasperation and hesitation, "Werewolves."

"Are you seriously wasting my time with this?" Scott asked angrily. He got up and grabbed his bag.

"I saw you on the field yesterday, Scott." I said jumping in front of him, "Okay, what you did, wasn't just amazing, it was impossible."

"Yeah, so I made a good shot," he said moving around me. I stepped in front of him again.

"No. You made an incredible shot. I mean, the way you moved, your speed, your reflexes. People can't just suddenly do that that overnight. Then there is the vision and the senses, and don't even think I haven't noticed that you suddenly don't need your inhaler every 2 seconds."

"Okay!" Scott shouted, "I just can't think of this right now. I have to meet Allison in like fifteen minutes to study. We'll talk about this tomorrow."

"No, no. The full moon is tomorrow, Scott. We need to get a handle on it now."

"What are you trying to do?" Scott asked frustratedly, "I just made first line, I got a date with a girl who I can't believe wants to go out with me, and everything in my is somehow perfect. Why are you trying to ruin it?"

"I'm trying to help. You're cursed, Scott." I said plopping down in my computer chair. "You know, and it's not just the moon will cause you to physically change. It also just so happens to be when your bloodlust will be at its peak."

"Bloodlust?"

"Yeah, your urge to kill."

"I'm already starting to feel the urge to kill Stiles."

"You got to hear this," I told him, and I spun around to grab Jameson's book, "'The change can be caused by anger or anything that raises your pulse.' All right? I haven't seen anyone raise your pulse like Allison does. You gotta cancel your study date, and you definitely need to cancel your date with her for tomorrow's party."

I get up and spin Scott around to get to his phone.

"I'm calling her. This is for your own good buddy."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm cancelling the date."

"Give it to me." Scott roared, and the next thing I know I up against a wall with Scott's fist inches away from my face. He roars again and turns to take his anger out on my computer chair instead. He begins panting really heavily and starts looking around at what he's done.

"I-I'm sorry." He says quietly, "I'm sorry. I got to meet Allison at the library."

He then picked up his things and headed to the door.

"I'm sorry," he said one more time before leaving. And as soon as he leaves, I let out a huge puff of air that I hadn't even known I was holding. Once my heart started to calm down, I went over and picked up the desk chair Scott had turned his anger on. I noticed something on the back of it, as I was setting it up, and turned it to face me. There were five deep gashes as if an animal or a were…. Okay, note to self, never confront a werewolf without knowing how to get one to calm down.

_~Carry On~_

_Jameson's Perspective: _

"Well?" I pounced on Dean, the moment he came through the door. I had not heard from him all day, and he couldn't pick me up, so I had to get another ride from Stiles, who was also rather quiet. It was super weird. However, he did just sort of find out that werewolves existed today, so…

When Stiles dropped me off at the motel, Dean wasn't there. Just a note that said:

_Out. I'll be back with dinner-D_

Honestly! The full moon was tomorrow. I have never seen something so irresponsible in my life. We needed to be on this. Due to this utter disregard for the moon cycle, I was forced to do my homework. However, the moment I heard a key turn the tumblers, I was up and ready.

"Whoa…I'm going to need you to back way up. And cut down your caffeine intake by like a thousand. "

"Not funny, Dean." I said backing up. He came through the door with a drink carrier and a brown bag that said Toby's Burgers. I gave him a moment to place the food on the table by the door, before trying again, "Well what did Bobby say?"

He pursed his lips the way he does when he has to deliver bad news.

"Sit down kid." He said sounding tired as he took a seat himself.

Immediately my spine snaps stick straight. And the last thing I want to do his sit down.

"No. What the hell is going on?"

He sighed.

"You were right, it is werewolves. Bobby said this place used to be a meeting place for the various packs in the west." He explained, "It's also…a popular hunting ground for the…"

"For what?" I asked, finally sinking down onto the bed.

"For who." He corrected, "The Argents."

_~Flashback~_

"_The way the Argents talk I thought killing you werewolves would be harder. Are you even trying?"_

_ "Die, Winchester." One of the werewolves said slashing at me. I managed to jump out of the way._

_ "Bite me." I mocked. The werewolf growled and decided to lung for me, I spun out of the way and stabbed him in the back. He hissed in pain and I managed to cut off his head while he tried to nurse his wounds. _

_ "That makes 10 for me what about you Toby?" I asked over my shoulder. But I heard no response. "Toby?"_

_ I turn around to see one of the werewolves lift Toby in the air, as Gerard Argent stood only a few feet away from him gun at the ready. But he wasn't firing._

_ "Shoot Argent, shoot!" I screamed. The werewolf turned to me and smirked. He then plunged his hands into my boyfriend's chest._

_ "TOBY!" _

_ BANG!_

_~Flashback~_

I flinched as I recalled the sound of gun firing, sending a bullet straight into my boyfriend's gut. Gerard Argent shot Toby just for being in the way. In _COLD_ blood. If that grizzly old bastard was here, he was going to find that my blood was even colder.

_~Carry On~ _

**Friday, January 8****th**

_Stiles' Perspective:_

I tried reaching out to Scott before school to check in on him, but he ignored all 10 of my texts. He was also intent on not meeting my eye during morning practice or English. I wasn't sure if it was because he still wanted to kill me or felt guilty for trying.

"What's going on between you and your boyfriend?" A raspy voice asked me. I looked over to see that Jameson had claimed a seat next to me as the bell rang for third perios, "Did you guys have a fight or something?"

"Or something." I groused. Her mouth twisted into a wry smile.

"If you want, I can help you make him jealous. Have lunch with me?"

"Y-ye-yah."

"Great. And to really put him over the edge, you can tell me all about your online gaming community."

I found myself smirking darkly at her comment. "My online gaming community" project is exactly why Scott wasn't talking to me.

"Or…" she started, noticing my expression, "We could talk about the fact that I was invited to a party tonight by a very abrasive redhead because she liked my boots. And the fact, that I'm dateless?"

My cheeks started to warm-up. Was she implying what I think she was implying? Did she want me to ask her to the party? Me and her, going together. Dancing.

"I can go with you!" I said in a loud rush. Jameson smiled in amusement.

"I was hoping you would say that. Do you mind picking me up?"

"Yeah, yeah, I can do that."

"It's a date then."

"It's a date."

A date. A date with a girl who I can't believe wants to go out with me and my best friend is trying to ruin it by not taking his werewolfness seriously.

_~Carry On~ _

_Jameson's Perspective: _

Dean and I both agreed last night that I needed to insert myself more into Stiles' circle in order to gain access to his intel. Luck must have been on my side, because I was stopped in the hallway by the school's Queen Bee to be informed that I had good taste in boots and that I should like totally come to her party that night, everyone was going to be there. After that it was a cake walk to get Stiles to take me. It helped that he was on the outs with Scott and needed a rebound date.

Because I felt slightly bad about using him, I did eat lunch with him and listened to him complain about Scott. Though I thought it was super weird how he avoided saying directly what their issues were. He went ridiculously out of his way to not say it. However, I was able to gather that Scott was going through some changes, there was a girl, and Stiles wasn't sure how to handle it all. Quite frankly, having a best friend sounded exhausting. I got super lucky with Dean.

Once school let out, Dean was there for once to pick me up. And I told him the worst thing in the world.

"I need to go shopping. For a dress."

"What now?" He asked completely confused.

"I've been invited to a party. Like, everyone is going to be there." I said flipping my hair, mimicking the redheaded girl's voice "the dress is dressy casual."

"Did Stiles invite you?" He asked.

"No, the hostess did. She apparently liked my boots." I replied, "But I did invite Stiles."

"Like a date?"

"No, like we discussed last night. I found a way into his inner circle."

"Awesome." Dean huffed, shifting gears and pulling away from the school. He drives into town and parks in front of a second-hand store.

"You don't have to come in." I told him, "I know that this was more of Ss…"

"Sam's area?" he asked after I trailed off. I nodded. "You know in the early days it was my area. You were _pret-ty_ fly for a nine-year old with your leather jacket and concert tees. Then all of the sudden you became a teenager and everything I picked out for you was wrong."

"Funny, the way I remembered it is that once the boobs popped out you stopped buying me concert tees and leather jackets and start buying me habits and other nunnery wear." I corrected.

"I've heard it both ways."

"Surrreee… you have, Dean." I rolled sarcastically, getting out of the car. He followed suit and we walked up to the front door together and went in.

"Where do we start?" Dean asked.

"I don't know, Dean, maybe under the sign that says dresses." I told him point at the sign on the wall nearby.

"Right. That's exactly what I would have expected."

I rolled my eyes and pushed him towards the racks of dresses. However, when we finally got to the dresses, I was suddenly less gung-ho about the whole thing. What was I thinking, getting a dress to go to a scene from a John Hughes movie? This was not me. And it really wasn't me, that I kind of, maybe, sort of, just a little, the tiniest bit wanted to look nice for Stiles. And there was totally not visions of me coming down a staircase as "Kiss Me" plays in the background and his jaw drops. Because that would be so unlike me.

"What about this one?" Dean asked, pulling me out of my thoughts. I turned to see him holding up an ugly looking orange long-sleeved dress. It looked like it was made out of crushed velvet.

"I would look like a pumpkin," I told him. He looked at it again and mumbled something in agreement. I shook my head and began shifting through the rack of dresses. I pulled out a plaid t-shirt looking dress and held it up against me. It had red and black lines and a belt that tried around the waist. I held it against my body and looked into the mirror at the end of the rack to see how it looked. While it looked like something, I would actually be comfortable wearing, I don't think it would help me blend tonight, no matter how cute my boots were.

"What about this purple dress?" Dean said coming up with a thin strapped dress with more crushed velvet in the chest area and then an ugly plastic looking purple shooting out of it.

"That's a prom dress, Dean." I explained, "Shouldn't you know that, considering you're the only one here who went to one. And what's with all of the crushed velvet?"

"Well, you see, I went to the prom in the 90s…"

"Did someone say 90s and prom?" A woman's voice asked cutting him off. Dean and I both turned to see a woman with a short beehive style hair, a multi-colored hippie style dress, wrapped in a purple shawl. Matching purple glass were perched on her nose as she looked at us expectantly. "Are you going to a theme party?"

"No," I said shaking my head, "I've been invited to a party with a fancy-casual dress code and my brother's tastes are firmly in the 90s."

"Nothing wrong with that," the woman said, "Those were good times-grunge, preppy, the return of bell-bottoms. But I see what you mean about his fashion sense. That's not your color at all and by the looks of it, made for someone two sizes smaller."

She took the dress from Dean and held as far away from her as possible. Like just seeing it disgusted her.

"How about we send big brother down the street for some coffee and I'll find you something more your color?"

I looked at Dean. And pursed his lips and shrugged.

"We'll call you when we're done." The woman said walking Dean out of the store, "She's in good hands. Buh-bye now."

Once Dean was gone, she made her way back to me.

"That boy has had me cringing ever since he picked out that orange dress. It's a good thing you didn't see the other dresses he was considering before he brought this thing over to you." She explained, causing me to snicker. "From now you come to me if you ever need to update your wardrobe."

"Will do."

"Now what do you have there?" she asked pointing to the dress I had in my hand. I held up the red-plaid dress I had been considering. "Heavens, he's already corrupted you! No matter, like I said, I will help you. My name's Ms. Ursula."

"Jameson."

"Well, Jameson, you are in safe hands now."

_~Carry On~_

_Dean's Perspective: _

30 minutes after I was kicked out of the second-hand store, I was called back by the crazy shop-owner who identified herself as Ms. Ursula. She had me sit in a chair in the back of the store where the changing area was. She was seated next to me practically giddy with excitement.

"Are you almost done in there, Jamie?" I called out, both tired and hungry.

"Hush you." Ms. Ursula snapped at me. I frowned at her. "Take your time dear."

"I'm almost done, just fixing my shoe." Jameson replied. There was beat, before she said, "Okay, now I'm ready."

"Wait a second, baby girl, let help with the dramatic reveal." Ms. Ursula said bustling over to the changing curtain, "Mr. Cole, I proudly present my labor of fashion, one Jameson Cole."

She pulled back the curtain and Jameson came out hesitantly. I unintentionally let out an impressed whistle as I looked at my little sister. She was wearing a dark green-90's styles long sleeved dress that ended just above her knee. Which typically would have annoyed me, but she had on black tights. Instead of heels she was wearing chunky sneakers, and a choker necklace was around her neck. While I thought the neckline showed off too much skin, I couldn't deny that she looked beautiful.

"Come now, give him a spin."

Jameson rolled her eyes and spun around, her skirt swirling with her.

"I though given your affinity for 90s style clothing that you would approve of the skater dress and accessories." Ms. Ursula explained, "I just made sure to find a color that works for her. So, what do you think, Mr. Cole?"

Both her and Jameson looked at me expectantly.

"You look good kid, you always do." I complimented her. Jameson looked up and smiled softly at me.

"Good answer," Ms. Ursula compliment, "Now let's fix your hair and make-up, sweetheart."

_~Carry On~ _

_Stiles' Perspective: _

There were two things I knew for sure. One, my best friend was now one of the creatures of the night, wait that's vampires. One, my best friend was now one of the people of the wolf. Two, my palms were sweaty. Like really sweaty, and I couldn't make them stop. My palms have not been this sweaty since I asked Lydia Martin to dance with me at the 8th grade formal. They got worse after she rejected me, like she has every day ever since. Huh?

"Don't think about that, Stiles buddy." I told myself, as I got out of my Jeep, "You are going out with a great girl who if you think about it asked you out. This is good, things are starting to turn around. If things go well, all of those years of rejection will be a thing of the past. Lydia Martin, who? Yeah."

After my little pep-talk, I dried my hands off on my pants and knocked on the door of the Coles' motel room. The door opened revealing a tall, well built gentlemen who look like he had already figured out 8-no, 10 ways to kill me.

"H-hi, i-s Jame-son here?" I asked. The man just glared.

"Dee-ean," a familiar voice whined in annoyance behind him. Still glaring the man that I now knew to be Jameson's brother stepped aside revealing Jameson.

"Wow," I said when she came in to view. She looked great, and did her legs get longer? I shook those thoughts away, "Y-you look great."

Jameson grinned.

"That's very sweet of you." She said, before turning to her big brother, "Wasn't it, Dean?"

The man just grunted. Jameson huffed.

"Let's go." She said rather annoyed, "Later, Dee."

She grabbed me by the hand, causing me to blush, and pulled me back out the parking lot.

"You better have her back by 11." Dean yelled after us, "And you better keep your hands to yourself, I don't care if you are the Sheriff's son. I will hunt you down."

I gulped.

"Ignore him, Stiles." Jameson told me, "Everything will be fine."

I nodded and followed her to the Jeep. I opened the door for her and waited for her to climb in before going around to the driver's side. I hopped in and buckled up before turning on the Jeep.

"You know, Stiles," Jameson started, "Dean's warning was about your hands. He didn't say anything about mine."

I looked over at her in shock. Was she trying to get me killed? Her red painted lips lifted up into a smirk.

"You and Dean are just too easy." She teased turning her body to face the front and buckled up like she hadn't just given me a heart attack.

"Very funny." I said sarcastically. I started backing out of the parking spot.

"But also, a legitimate offer, if you're interested." She said. My foot slammed on the brake causing us to lurch to a stop, "Is something wrong, Stiles?"

Seriously woman? How can you go from making innuendos to innocently asking me if I am alright? Now, my hands are even sweatier than before.

"I-I…no, we're good." I told her, beginning to back up again, "We're good."

_~Carry On~ _

I could hear the part music from the street, as Jameson and I walked up to the house. I stopped short in the driveway, looking at the house with the lights flashing in the back and music pounding. So many people, and not a single one was aware what was going on.

"Stiles?" Jameson asked. I looked over to see her looking at me concerned. Oh yea, another unsuspecting teenager, whose life I am now putting at risk.

"Yeah, sorry," I said scratching the back of my neck, "I've uh…actually never been to party."

Jameson smiled, and took my hand again.

"Either have I," she confessed, "but if the movies are anything to go by, we just dance, drink, have fun, and try not to be the idiot who falls into the pool."

"I think you forgot making out in a dark corner." I said without thinking. Jameson's smile turned into a smirk, and I suddenly realized what I said, "I did not mean to say that out loud."

"Oh, I think you did. And I approve." She said pulling me along to the house, "So be on the look-out for a nice dark corner."

I felt the blush all the way to the tips of my ear this time. I don't think it really went away until we finally reached the back yard. I scanned the patio for Scott and found him dancing with Allison.

"So, that's the little homewrecker?" Jameson drawled beside me, "She's cute in a porcelain doll kind of way, I guess. If you like that sort of thing. Personally, I don't see the appeal. You are much better looking than her."

I breathed out a small laugh. I liked how she was taking my side, even though she didn't really know what was going.

"Thanks," I told her. She just smiled back and rubbed her thumb along mine.

"So, what is little doll's name anyway?"

"Allison." I answered, "Allison Argent."

Jameson's head whipped in my direction.

"Argent?"

"Yeah, do you know her family or something?"

"Or something." She replied, her mouth set in a grim line, "I'm going to get a drink."

With that said, she pulled away from me to walk towards the drink table outside. I wonder what that was about? I had no time to ponder that question, because I felt a pair of eyes on me. I looked up and saw Scott looking at me over Allison's shoulder. He nodded his head at me, apologizing once again. I looked away for a second, not sure I want to forgive him for blowing me off. But I soon found myself facing him and nodding back.

"Here you go," a voice broke the moment along with can of something in my face. I refocused my nice and noticed it was a can of Coke.

"Thanks," I said taking the soda from Jameson. She just nodded, and took a huge sip of her own drink, some kind of spiked punch. She still looked grim and her eyes were pinned on Scott's date.

I opened my mouth to ask her what was wrong, when she suddenly did a personality 180 on me.

"We gonna dance or look for that dark corner?" She said, her teasing tone from earlier coming back. Uh, what? What is going on here? She rolled her eyes, "If you are worried about what Dean said earlier, dancing doesn't always require hands on each other."

I cleared my throat and straightened my tie.

"Dancing is good."

"Well, then lessgo." Jameson rallied; she threw back the rest of her drink. She then grabbed my hand and pulled through the throngs of dancers. Once we found a clear area, she slid one arm around my neck and used her other hand to place my opposite hand on the small of her back.

"This definitely constitutes not keeping my hands to myself." I told her lamely following the beat of the song.

"I won't tell if you don't."

"Yeah, okay." I said getting more and more into the beat. Jameson kept up with me and as song went on, I found myself closer and closer to her unsure of who had taken the first step. She looked up at me through her long lashes, entrancing me with her green eyes. I began leaning down as she turned her face up.

"Scott, are you okay?" I heard Allison call out. My head shot up and towards the sound of her voice. Scott was stumbling away from her, covering his ears like he did when the bell went off at school. I looked up at the sky, and saw the full moon was almost at it's peak.

"Go," Jameson said. I looked down to see her giving me a small smile, "Go, take care of your friend. Just remember where you were when paused this."

"Right. Remember where I was. I will definitely do that."

"Good, now go."

I started to run off but turned back before I got too far.

"Thanks." I told her, and then ran after Scott. I followed him through the house and saw him drive away. This was definitely not good. I raced towards the Jeep and jumped in. The Jeep sprang to life and I took off down the road after him.

_~Carry On~_

_Jameson's Perspective: _

With Stiles no longer there to distract me from the fact that one of the Argents was at the party. I ended up stalking after her as she went to the girl who invited me and told her what happened. While I couldn't hear what she was saying, I could see that the adjective abrasive I used earlier to describe our hostess was still accurate. After speaking with Allison, she then resumed being mauled by her boyfriend who was on the team with Scott and Stiles.

Speaking of Scott…Argents, don't particularly date those outside of their profession. And it was very clear that Scott was not a hunter. He didn't have the look, neither did this Allison chick really. Unless…they had the same plan, Dean and Dad had. To insert a young innocent looking hunter into the mix to get information. But why not make a move on Stiles? He clearly had the hook up to the Sheriff's Department and knew about the body and the wolf hair. Stiles also seemed to be open to the idea of the supernatural. Scott, he's just some guy, who ran out of a party…on the night of a full moon.

That's it! That's why Stiles' has been researching werewolves. He doesn't just think a werewolf killed that girl; he thinks it bit Scott. That would explain everyone's surprise at practice the other day. I mean his agility was off the charts. Shit, how did I miss this? I cannot believe the Argents caught this before I did. The Argents! Scott! He was so dead. Where was Allison? I looked up to see that she was gone.

"Son of a bitch!" I swore under my breath before wading through the crowds to leave the house. I needed to call Dean now, before this all got out of hand. This had to be Scott's first moon, he didn't deserve what was coming for him.

As I came out of the house, I saw Allison standing on the curb looking like she was waiting for someone to pick her up. Scott was nowhere to be seen, so I am assuming that was good news.

"Allison," a deep voice called out. I followed the voice to probably one of the hottest men I have ever seen, bar Clint Eastwood. However, if he talking to Allison, maybe he's her partner, "I am a friend of Scott's. My name's Derek."

Or maybe not.

"Scott called me and said he wasn't feeling well," the man, Derek, continued, "He sends his apologies, and asked if I could take your home."

"Uhh….yeah, sure." The girl said quietly.

"Good, my car is just over this way." He said and as he turned the light hit his eye, casting a blue glow. Okay, Jameson. It's a full moon, Scott's a werewolf. Somebody had to have bit him. This man, with reflective eyes, wants to take the Argent girl home. Conclusion: This man is possibly a werewolf, who may have bit Scott, and probably wants to kill hunters. While one less Argent in the world, would help me sleep better at night. A murderous werewolf would not. Action: Become the third wheel.

"Allison!" I called out, walking over to her. She turned in surprise, but smiled when she recognized me, "Hey, did Scott ditch you too?"

"Yeah, he wasn't feeling well. Where's Stiles?"

"He must have followed Scott home. And if Scott is sick, I'm not quite sure that I want Stiles coming back to get me. Or worse, have my brother pick me up. He said some not nice things to Stiles about curfews and hands. I would hate to see what this gets him."

"Scott's friend is giving me a ride home." Allison told me, before turning to Derek, "Do you mind dropping her off too?"

"Not a problem," he said, through a gritted smile. Well, at least he doesn't seem interested in killing a "innocent" bystander.

"Thanks, you're a life saver. I'm at the motel on Lincoln." I told him.

"Great. My car is this way." He told us both, before leading us to a shiny black Camaro.

"Nice car, man." I complimented, "It's what? A 2009? 10?"

"2010." He answered.

"Nice, not as great as '69. But, what Camaro is? At least there bring the classic body back."

"Uh-huh," was Derek's only reply has he open the back door for me. I slid in and then he shut the door before Allison could get in. He rounded the back of the car to open the front passenger door for her. Allison rounded the front of the car and climbed in.

Derek pulled away from the curb, and I reached in my sneaker for my phone to text Dean.

**Me: **_Stiles' friend Scott is a werewolf. Argents know. You need to find him, NOW! _

A few second later, Dean texted back.

**Jerk: **_Where are you? _

I took a breath, debating telling him the truth. But he would find out sooner or later.

**Me: **_In a car…with a possible werewolf. Trying to prevent him from killing Allison Argent or other way around. He may also be the one who bit Scott. _

**Jerk: **_WHAT? Where are you? _

**Me: **_On Heather Street turning right onto Conway. Look, I got this. FIND SCOTT. _

**Jerk: **_Fine. But you keep me posted. Where does this kid live anyway? _

**Me: **_No idea. You're going to have to look it up. The last name is McCall. _

**Jerk: **_Awesome. _

With Scott taken care of, I was able to focus on what was happening to me. Like the fact, that the car was silent, and Allison was looking at me pleadingly.

"What?" I mouthed. She looked down bashfully, and when she looked up, she flicked her eyes between us and Derek. Oh…yeah, two teenage girls in a grown ass stranger's car. Yeah, that's...uh, troubling, isn't it? Wait, if she's an Argent, shouldn't she know how to handle the situation? Is she doing a bit, so I don't seem suspicious of the situation? Whatever her game was, I decided to play along for now.

"So Derek, how do you know Scott?" I asked.

"Lacrosse."

"Oh? Were you a senior last year?"

"No, I used to help out at the middle school lacrosse team."

"interesting, with your height I would have taken you for a basketball player." I said off-handedly. Derek tensed up, and I caught another flash of blue. I think I upset him. Okay, this is looking more and more like a Friday night horror move as the night goes on.

"I don't really like basketball." Derek replied.

"And what did you say your last name was?"

"I didn't and it's Hale."

Hale? Hale as in Laura Hale. If Derek is a werewolf, which is looking more and more likely, then his sister could have been one too. Could he have killed her and bit Scott? But why kill Laura, and then make a new member of his pack? Wouldn't Laura have already been a better candidate? Or maybe they fought over something. Or maybe, one of the Argents killed Laura, they do like cutting people in half. And this whole thing biting Scott, taking Allison home, is part of Derek's revenge plot. Dean is going to love this.

I continued down this train of thought until I felt the car stop. I looked up expecting to see the motel. Clearly, I was the one he needed to get rid of first. However, instead it was a grand two-story home.

"Thanks for the ride." Allison said, before turning back to me, "If you want, I can have my Mom drive you home?"

Me in another car with an Argent. One who would probably recognize me? Pass.

"Thanks, but it's late. I would hate to inconvenience your Mom. I'll just continue to inconvenience Derek."

"Are you sure?" She asked, her eyes sliding over to Derek.

"Derek?" I asked.

"It's fine, Allison. She's on the way home."

"Okay, I guess I'll see you Monday?"

"Yeah, sure." I replied. Gag me. What's her freaking deal? She smiled, still looking concerned before getting out of the car. Derek waited until she got to the door, when it opened, it revealed a woman I was very familiar with. I quickly ducked out of sight.

"Shit!" I hissed. I heard leather on leather and looked up to see Derek looking curiously at me, "I, uh, just had something in my shoe."

His eyes narrowed in suspicion like he detected the lie. Which if my theory is correct, he probably did. I looked away to escape his gaze when I noticed Allison's jacket.

"Oh hey, Allison left her jacket." I said. Derek looked at the house, and then started to pull out.

"I'll have Scott give it to her."

"Good call, then he can _sniff _her out later when comes _begging_ for her forgiveness." I replied stressing key words. Derek tensed at each one, "Or maybe it's so you can sniff her out, right Derek?"

Derek pulls over abruptly. And glares into his rear-view mirror.

"Who are you?"

"On paper? Jameson Cole. But usually my name is more along the lines of Whiskey _and rifles." _

Derek growls.

"What are you doing here?"

"What are you?" I asked, "What are you thinking going after the Argents? You suicidal?"

"That's none of your business."

"It's your sister, isn't? You think they killed her?"

He spun around in his seat.

"What do you know?"

"If they killed her? I don't know. We aren't exactly on speaking terms with them. But I do know that cutting their prey in half is one of their signature moves. Which could have happened to you too, if I hadn't come along."

"Allison? No, she doesn't know."

"Bull-shit! They train them from birth, there is no way she doesn't know."

"If she knew, she definitely wouldn't have left the car without you."

"It wouldn't be the first time an Argent risked the life of bystander for their own gain."

"I know," he agreed quietly, "But I've been watching the family for days, she's not with them."

"Whatever." I said with an eye roll.

"Now, why are you and your brother here?"

I sighed.

"We saw an article about your sister. Seemed like our kind of thing. And frankly buddy, you are on the suspect list."

"I didn't kill my sister."

"I know. But what about Scott? Are you really going to put a teenager in the middle of your revenge plot?

"I didn't bite him." He said flashing his wolf eyes at me, "Only an Alpha can."

"Oh, so you one of them."

"One of what?"

"Just some of the old lore said that some of the lines of Lycan's sons were more wolf than man and had more control. Hey, if you're not lying to me, you are looking less likely as suspect. And I probably won't have to kill you."

"What's preventing me from killing you?"

"I don't like the Argent either." I confessed, "They killed someone I cared about t0o. And he was human."

"I'm sorry."

"Thanks." I told him, "Work with us. Dean and I can help."

"I'll think about it." Derek said, turning to face the front, "But there are some things I need to do first."

_~Carry On~_

_Dean's Perspective: _

After doing a internet search for the McCall house, I started to race out of the motel to find this Scott kid only to get a message from the kid saying it was taken care of and she was almost to the motel. I waited for her by the window peaking out of the blinds like a sitcom neighbor. A dark Camaro rolled into the parking lot, stopping in front of our motel room. Jameson emerged from the back seat and waved in my direction before leaning back into the car to speak to the driver. The car pulled away and Jameson stared after it until it was out of side. She turned on her heel and I could see her sigh before coming towards the room.

"Well, what happened? And who the hell was that?" I pounced on her the moment she came in. She sighed again as she locked door. She pushed away from the door and plopped herself on her bed.

"So" she begins swinging her foot on to her knee so she could untie her shoe, "Stiles and I get to the party, it's just what you expect-underage drinking, loud music, people making out in corners."

"What does this have to do with anything?"

"I'm getting there, Dean. I'm just setting up the scene," she tells me, "Now, where was I? Oh right, making out in corners. Anyway, we come out to the back yard, and we see Scott dancing with guess who? Allison Argent. Yeah, yeah, I know I have been going to school with her for days now and never knew. However, I wasn't that suspicious of it at this point, until Scott flees the party like a bat out of hell. Stiles goes after him, and suddenly it all clicks. Stiles wasn't researching werewolves, just because he thinks one girl Laura Hale, no he thinks one bit his best friend. His best friend who became great at lacrosse overnight and from what Stiles tells me, who shared an instant connection with the Argent girl. Who pro-"

"Probably had the same idea we did." I interrupted.

"Exactly. Assuming Scott was bit few days ago when he and Stiles went to look for Laura Hale's body, this is Scott's first moon. An innocent kid who has no idea what is going on with him. I then happened to notice that Allison was gone and ran out of the party to call you, because well, Scott does not deserve whatever she and her family had planned. However, when I get out of there, this other guy comes up to her. I assumed he's another hunter, but he said he was a friend of Scott. I thought I saw his eyes flash blue, so I inserted myself into the situation. I mean if Scott didn't kill the girl, then there was another wolf out there. I got in the care with Allison and the guys, which is when I texted you."

"And seeing as there's no blood, I'm assuming you were not in the middle of a death match."

"Sort of. So, turns out, the guy driving us is none other than Derek Hale."

"Hale, as in Laura Hale?"

"Her brother. He came to town to find her murder or murders. Given the nature of her death, he thinks it's the Argents."

"So, he and Laura are werewolves?"

"Yep."

"And did he bite Scott?"

"He says he didn't. Only an Alpha wolf he can do it, and his eyes weren't red."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, he flashed his blue eyes at me."

"Blue? What does that mean?"

"If you don't know, I don't know. These aren't our typical wolves. The only time we have dealt with his kind is when we hunted with the Argents."

"So back to Scott, you said it was handled?"

"Derek's got it handled. He wants to help Scott; he thinks that if it wasn't the Argents it was the Alpha that killed Laura. Laura was apparently an Alpha so either she was killed because the other one saw her as a rival, or it was a Beta who wanted to be an Alpha. He can train Scott and use him to get the Alpha to come out into the open."

"And you trust him, this Derek?"

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend. And with Victoria Argent in town.."

"Wait, Victoria's in town?"

"Oh yeah, forgot that part, he greeted Allison at the door when Derek and I dropped her off." Jameson explained, "Turns out Allison, knows nothing about the family business. I was worried about Derek for nothing. Her life on the other hand, it's 50/50."

"Is there anything else you want to tell me?"

"I offered our help to Derek with investigating what happened to his sister."

"What?"

_~Carry On~_

**Saturday, January 9th**

_Stiles' Perspective: _

**Jameson: **_It's fine, but there is going to be a lot of groveling we press play on what almost happened at the party. _

I smirked when I read Jameson's text. At least, I didn't totally blow it. I tossed the phone in the passenger seat and continued looking for Scott. There! He was walking down the side of the road that led out of the preserve, and somehow lost his shirt.

I pulled up alongside of him, and he gave me a grateful look before hopping in. I reached into the back and gave him my jacket from last night. As he put it on, I continued down the road.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," he said leaning his head against the door, "You know what actually worries me the most?"

"If you say Allison, I'm seriously going to punch you in the head." I warned him. Dude really needed to get his priorities straight.

"She probably hates me now."

"Uhghh…" I groaned, "I doubt that, but you might want to come up with a pretty amazing apology. No telling what Derek told her. Or you could tell her the truth, and revel in the awesomeness that you're a freaking werewolf."

Scott gave me a look.

"Okay, bad idea." I retracted, but Scott still looked pretty upset, "Hey, we'll get through this. Come on, If I have to, I'll chain you up myself on full moon nights and feed you live mice. I had a boa once I could do it."

Scott scoffs, but seemed amused by the offer. Looks like I made things better already.

_~Carry On~ _

_Phew, that took a lot out of me. I hope you all enjoyed this installment. Until next time, this is Dreamlessly17 signing off. _


	4. Saving People, Playing Lacrosse?

**Chapter Three: Saving People, Playing Lacrosse? **

**AN: **_Had a fire lit under me to get another chapter done, please enjoy. And don't forget to review! _

_~Carry On~_

**Monday, January 11****th**

_Jameson's Perspective: _

I spent my free period in the library catching up on the homework that I didn't do over the weekend. As it seemed like we were sticking around for some time, I didn't want anyone paying to close attention to me, which they would if I started failing.

While it took some convincing, I finally got Derek and Dean to agree to work together on solving Laura's murder and on figuring out who the new Alpha was. We spent all of Sunday trying to track the Alpha under the Argents' radar. So far, the guy hasn't made any moves since the night he bit Scott. And with everyone traipsing through the wood looking for the other half of Derek's sister any hope of clue had disappeared under regulation boot prints.

Luckily, Dean was able to get an appointment with the Sheriff for this afternoon. We are all hoping that we can get something out of it. But since the Sherriff wasn't looking for signs of the supernatural, who knows. My job was for the day was to stick close to Stiles and Scott. I was also given another task, one I care not to mention, as that conversation ended with me telling Derek off.

The bell rang signaling the end of the period, and I shoved my stuff into my backpack. I followed the crowd out the doors, letting the traffic push me along to my destination-English Class. Which I was quickly coming to detest. The book we were reading was something that I have already read for home school and it was a drag back then too.

"Jameson!" I heard someone called out. I looked up to see Stiles zigzagging through the hall. I pulled off to the side to wait for him. I made sure to put my slightly annoyed face on, because I was supposed to be mad that he ran off to help his best friend through the full moon. In truth though, I thought it was cool that he risked his life to do so. It's something I would have done for Dean.

"Hey, yeah, hey." Stiles greeted when he finally got to me. I couldn't fight the grin tugging the corner of my lips.

"Morning." I replied, starting to walk again.

"I just wanted," he began scratching the back of his neck, "to apologize again for ditching you. Scott was really sick, and his mom was working late at the hospital."

"Stiles, I told you it's fine."

"I know, but I still feel bad about it. So, I was wondering if you want to grab a pizza after practice?"

"Yeah, sure. I was actually going to see if I could another ride with you since Dean has an appointment with your Dad today."

"About the case?"

"Yeah, it's been a few days since they last spoke, so Dean was hoping there was some new information."

"I don't think Dad will be able to tell him much, their kind of stalled until the lab is finished with all of it's tests. And they still haven't found the other half of the body. Has your brother spoken to anyone outside of the police department? Like forest rangers or something?"

"Not yet," I said as we entered the classroom, "the rangers have some kind of gag order on them. And until, they release the identity of the body, he's kind of stuck."

"Ms. Cole. Mr. Stilinski if your done with your business I would like to begin class." Mr. Keller's voice cut through our moment. I rolled my eyes, while Stiles blushed.

"All yours, Mr. Keller." I quipped before winking at Stiles and took the seat behind his' usual seat. I realized too late that this seat put me right next to Allison Argent. And, at this point all of the other seats were taken.

Allison smiled at me, and I gave her a small nod in return. I turn to the other side to grab my book to avoid further interaction. I was helped by the unsuspecting Mr. Keller who began ordering us about. Then his help quickly turned sour. Once again, we needed to read and answer questions in pairs. Scott mad eye contact with Stiles before I could and secured him as his partner.

"Do you want to work together?" Allison asked softly. Not as much as I want to punch you.

"Sure," I answered, trying to contain the bile I could feal bubbling in my stomach. The last time I worked with an Argent, things did not turn out well.

"Great."

That's one word to describe the situation-Great. Great shiitake mushrooms. I know someone lurking outside who is probably loving this. We moved our desks together like the rest of the class and began working.

"Do you want to split these in half?" Allison asked, "I'll do the first four and you do the last four."

"Sounds good." I replied, not lying for one. That means less talking. I circled my questions and began jotting down answers.

"Did you read ahead?" my partner asked, noticing that I hadn't opened the book.

"I've read it before when I was homeschooled."

"Oh. Why did you decided to do public school this year?"

"My brother is in town on assignment, and I thought school would be more fun than staying in a motel room. You're new here too, aren't you? Why did you come to Beacon Hills?"

"My Dad's job moves us around a lot."

"Yeah, I know how that is." I said before going back my work. We worked in silence for some time, when Allison spoke up again.

"I was worried about you, with that Derek guy. Did you get home okay?

"Yeah, Derek's no—"

"Derek? Did you say Derek?" Stiles said, spinning around in his seat. Scott also twisted to look at us.

"Yea, he was the one who gave me a ride home from the party."

"HE WHAT?"

"Mr. Stilinski! Another outburst, and I will send you to the office." Mr. Keller intervened, "Now turn around and leave Ms. Argent and Ms. Cole alone."

"Yes, sir." Stiles agreed, spinning forward. He looked like he was working, so Allison and I thought it was safe to go back our assignment. After a moment, I hear Stiles say softly: "Why didn't you tell me that Derek was the one who took you home?"

"I didn't know, I was supposed to." I said, "Like I said, I got a ride, and it was no big deal. Why are you freaking out about this now?"

"Because I didn't know who drove you home."

"Isn't too soon to act like the overprotective boyfriend, Stiles?"

He flubbed around for a bit, more in frustration than in embarrassment, like I had hoped.

"I'm not being overprotective. I just don't trust the guy, there is something off about him."

"He said he was a friend of Scott's." Allison interjected. We both turned to her.

"He's _not_ my friend." Scott added, speaking for the first time, "I just met him the other day."

"Well, that makes Friday night look even worse," I said after a period of awkward silence, "Stiles, one pizza date is not going to cut it anymore. I'm thinking at least three."

"That's fair." He said, "I'm just glad you both are all right."

As it seemed Stiles was finally done, I went back to my working sheet. I knew working with an Argent would bite me in the ass. If she wasn't really suspicious about Derek before, she definitely was going to be suspicious enough to tell her parents now. By the end of the day, Chris and Victoria would know Derek was in town. That is if they don't know about it already.

_~Carry On~_

_Stiles' Perspective: _

Where was Scott? Practice was about to start, and he was nowhere to be found. I swear if he was skipping practice after he made first line to stalk Allison, I really was going to punch him in the face.

Whatever! I needed to get to the field. I refilled my water bottle and started towards the back when I saw Scott leaning on his gear locker, half dressed. And he wasn't looking so hot.

"Did Allison finally stop dodging you?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He answered, sounding as off as he looked.

"Did you apologize?"

"Yeah?"

"Is she giving you another chance, or…?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah? Alright! So, if everything's good, how come you don't sound…happier?"

"Because everything is not good." He answered.

"What do you mean "everything is not good"?" I asked, leaning against the locker

"Remember..." he started, pausing to take a quick look around, "the hunters? Her dad is one of them."

"He dad?" I asked in confusion.

"Shot me." Scott replied, sounding like he was on the verge of panicking. We burst through the back door to the fields.

"Allison's father?" I asked, this time a little bit louder.

"With a crossbow."

"Allison's father?" I tried again, hoping that this messed-up nightmare of a situation really wasn't my life.

"Yes! Her father." Scott snapped, before sliding down his locker, "Oh my god. Oh my god!"

"No, no. Scott snap back," I said pulling him back up, "Did he recognize you?"

"No. N-no, I don't think so."

"Does she know about him?"

"Oh yeah," he said like the thought just occurred to him that his possible girlfriend wanted to kill him, "I-I don't think so. What if she does? This is going to kill me, man. Wh-"

"Okay, let's just focus on lacrosse. Okay?"

"I can't, man. I can't." Scott replied, still very much panicking. I hear the sound of Coach's whistle, and knew I needed to give Scott a push. I grabbed the rest of the gear and shoved it into his arms.

"Take this, and focus on lacrosse for now, okay? That is all you have do."

"Lacrosse." Scott said in some form of agreement.

"That's right," I said clapping both his arms, "Here we go."

I race outside, not wanting to get on Coach's bad side. Even if you are just a bench warmer, he will make your life miserable with laps. I set-up my stuff at my spot and scan the crowds for Jameson. I easily found her sitting next to one Lydia Martin. That's umm… a dangerous combination. I am not sure how I feel about them sitting together.

"Let's go!" Coach shouted, blowing his whistle. I run on to the field up and line-up with the rest of team, which thankfully included Scott, "One-on-one, from up top. Jackson, take a long stick today. Thatta boy. Thatta boy!"

He blows the whistle again, signaling the start of drill. Matt races towards Jackson, only to get knocked on his back within seconds. Then it was Greenburg's turn, and Jackson ends up get him turned around until he plops head-first into the ground.

"Greenburg! Take a lap." Coach orders, before motioning for the next on deck to go, "Let's go. FASTER GREENBURG! Let's go. McCall? What are you waiting for? Let's go."

Scott shook himself out of his daze and half-hazardly charged at Jackson, who easily knocked Scott right on his back.

"Oooh…" I hissed.

"Hey McCall," Coach began laughing, "McCall, my m-my grandmother can move faster than that and she's dead. You think you can move faster than the lifeless corpse of my dead grandmother?"

Scott was too far away for me to hear his answer, but I am assuming that it was "Yes, Coach." Because Coach would not accept anything else. They speak for a few more seconds before Scott came running back to the line.

"McCall is going to do it again." Coach said loudly, "McCall is going to do it again!"

Scott takes his position, and once Coach whistles he's off. I watch him lock himself up in a hit position, and runs right through Jackson, knocking that asshole right into the dirt. Instead of doing a victory lap, Scott goes down. I rush over to him to find him breathing heavy.

"I can't control it, Stiles. It's happening."

"What now?" I ask, quickly looking behind me to see if anyone noticed. They were all too busy checking on Jackson who still hadn't gotten up, "Okay, come on. Get-up, we need to go."

I pull Scott up, and keep him tucked under my arm, and move him along to the locker room away from the other players.

"Here we go," I say as we come into the room. Scott is still breathing heavily if anything, he's actually breathing heavier, "Scott? Are you okay?

He pushed himself away from and falters to his knees.

"Scott?" I aske again kneeling in front of him.

"Get away from me!" He roars. Through the cage of his helmet I see that his eyes have turned completely yellow and his canines have emerged. I propel myself backwards as he lunges for me and end up scrambling away like a dog on a rug until I can stand up. I try to hide behind some lockers, but he just jumps on top of them.

"Shit!" I breath out and move away from him again. He follows me from on top of the lockers and the rafters. I end up cornered by the door that leads into the school, when I see a red cylinder. Fire extinguisher! I quickly set-up and blast it at Scott just as he lunges at me. I keep blasting until I spin out into the hall. I move so my back is against the wall and wait.

"Stiles?" Scott asks, sounding more like himself. I take a quick peak around the corner, and see Scott sitting on a bench with his helmet off. His feature looking decidedly more human, "What happened?"

I drop the fire extinguisher in belief and come back in the room taking off my gloves.

"You tried to kill me," I told him as sweat started dripping into my eye, "It's like I told you before. It's the anger, the pulse rising. It's a trigger."

"But that's lacrosse. It's a pretty violent game, if you hadn't notice."

"Well, it's going to be a lot more violent if you end up killing someone on the field. You can't play Saturday. You have to get out of the game."

"But I'm first line.

"Not anymore."

_~Carry On~_

_Jameson's Perspective: _

"I'll be right back," I told Lydia, who had decided that I would be her latest friend or victim. I haven't decided yet. She pursed her lips and nodded. Having secured, her majesty's permission, I climbed down the bleachers to where Derek was lurking, "You don't think that maybe you should you know follow them or something."

Stiles had just run off with Scott, who after being humiliated by his Coach had started to wolf out.

"He needs to learn."

"And Stiles? The very human boy who ran off with him?"

"I'm keeping an ear out."

I sighed and leaned back on one of the support beams.

"You know, you make it very hard to like you."

"The feeling is mutual."

I breathed out a laugh. I did like him, actually. He was hot, like really hot. And he was fun to play with. His deadpan response to everything I did was quite amusing.

"Just thought you wanna know that Scott and Stiles "outed you" in front of Allison today as man who preys on teenage girls."

I saw the muscles in his neck tense up.

"I figured Scott would say something sooner or later."

"She's definitely going to tell her parents." I reminded him.

"I know."

"Which brings me back to my question from the other night: Are. You. Suicidal?"

"Only on the full moon." He answered. My hands started to curl inwards like they were imagining strangling him.

"You are a psychologists wet dream, Derbear." I end up saying. He cut me a glare, "For that to work on me, I'd have to be scared of you."

"How did your assignment go?" he redirected the conversation.

"You mean the assignment where my reply was 'Over my dead body!'"

He nodded, the corners of his mouth ticking like he was holding back a smile. I huffed.

"I would like to begin by saying, I did not befriend her. She initiated contact."

"And?"

"I have been unwilling pulled into her circle." I reported, "I am hanging out with her and Lydia on Friday. We are going to the mall."

I shuddered like it was the worse thing in the world. Cause it was.

"Good." He gloated. It was not my turn to glare at him.

"I freaking hate you."

Derek just smirked.

_~Carry On~ _

"What looks good to you?" Stiles asked, as we sat in across from each other in a vinyl booth at a local pizzeria. I flipped through the menu one more time, weighing my choices.

"I am torn between the Taco Pizza and the Buffalo Chicken Pizza." I tell him, "Tacos are my favorite food, but I do love me some buffalo chicken."

"They do half pizzas here."

I peered over my menu at him.

"Whatcha talking about Stilinski?"

"We can Taco Pizza on one half, and Buffalo Chicken on the other." He explained.

"If you make that happen, I'll knock your three make-up dates down to two."

"And if I want to take you on the third one?" he asked. I breathed out a laugh.

"You'll have to earn it. We'll see how the second date goes."

Stiles grinned, before signaling our waiter to let them know that we were ready.

"All-set?" Our waiter asked.

"Yeah, we'll do a large pizza. One half Taco Pizza and one-half Buffalo Chicken." Stiles order for us, "And an order of breadsticks."

"Breadsticks. Large. One-half taco. One half Buffalo." The waiter repeated as he scribbled it down into his book, "Okay, I will put that right in for you."

"Thanks." I said, as I handed him my menu. He took Stiles as well and went off to do whatever it is waiters do to make the food happen.

"So…" Stiles drawled once we were alone.

"So…"

"I, uh, saw you sitting with Lydia today."

"Yeah, Allison introduced us after French class. I am not sure if she plans on befriending me or turning me into her latest victim."

Stiles chuckled.

"That pretty much sums up Lydia."

"She invited me to go with her and Allison to the mall on Friday, so I have a feeling that my answer will be coming pretty soon." I told him, "However, if you have a better offer. I would totally ditch them in a heartbeat."

"Do you not like them or something?"

"More like the mall." I confessed, "It's not really my thing."

"So, what is your thing?" he asked playing with his straw.

"Cars, Veronica Mars mysteries, the supernatural, Superman, drawing."

"Yeah, I saw that cartoon you drew of Mr. Samson in history. You're really good."

"Thanks."

"I happened to also see your artwork of the guy from Smallville." He said hesitantly, "Is that the type of guy you usually go for?"

"Used to be." I said, taking his hand so he would look at me, "Lately, I have been the mood for something more…adorkable."

He breathed out a laugh, but I could tell he wasn't completely happy with the moniker.

"Adorkable, huh?"

"You clearly haven't seen my French notebook." I told him, pulling away from him to grab my backpack. I rifled through it, and pulled out the purple notebook I jotted down my French notes in. I flipped through it, until I found the page I was looking for. It was a side profile of Stiles that I had been working on earlier today, "See?"

I placed the book on the center of the table, showing him my work.

"Wow," he said tracing his profile, "This is really good. You made me like 10 times better looking."

"I just drew what I saw, Stiles." I told him, closing the book, "And you sir, are a Grade-A Stud Muffin. I mean you do have the T-shirt."

Stiles snorted. He then turned a bit serious.

"You're pretty amazing, you know that?"

"I know," I said flipping my hair, "It's in my blood."

"Speaking of blood. How did things go with your brother and my Dad today?"

"Your Dad didn't have any new information about the body. He did speak to him a little about the investigation process though."

"Well, my Dad seems to like your brother, he'll let him know something when he can."

I nodded. I couldn't say the same for us, we had two possible causes of Laura's death and couldn't tell him either one.

_~Carry On~ _

_Stiles' Perspective: _

Dinner with Jameson…went well? It went well. I mean she thinks I am adorkable, I found out she likes to draw me in French Class, and she let me hold her hand twice. Plus, I officially have her steering clear of Derek. But…I can't help this feeling that she's not telling me something. I mean there was that weird reaction to Allison on Friday, and she was sort of evasive during dinner. She was fine at first, but when I started to ask about her family, there was these awkward pauses and stories that seemed too perfectly constructed. I may be just overthinking things. Maybe things weren't all that great with her family before she started living with Dean. I mean she was really brief when she talked about her parents. It could also be because this was our first official date, and I'm told that those are supposed to be weird.

After I dropped off Jameson at her motel, I sent out feelers to find out what happened to Jackson. I knew Scott would want to know the latest. Danny, eventually, got back to me with an update, so I went over to my desk to Skye call Scott. To help lighten the mood, I grabbed a little toy gun on the way, gotta make a big entrance. When I heard the ding letting me know that Scott answered my call. I spun around in my chair to shoot at him.

"How did your date with Jameson go?" Scott asked completely ignoring my entrance.

"Good, I'm taking her out again on Saturday after the game." I told him, deciding that overall, our date was a typical first date, "I got the latest on Jackson."

"What did you find out?"

"Well, it's bad. Jackson's got a separated shoulder."

"Because of me?"

"No, because he's a tool."

"Is he going to play?"

"Danny said they didn't know yet. Now…there just counting on you for Saturday."

Scott sighs and shakes his head. I give him a sympathetic look until a shadowy figure appears behind him. I lean in closer to the screen in order to see what it was. Is somebody there?

"What?"

So not to tip off the intruder if there was one, I typed in the following message:

_It looks like somebody's behind you. _

I look up from the keyboard and notice there is a lag on the screen. Crap! I hit the side of the laptop to get it going again.

I got one second of live coverage of Scott, before everything went dark.

"Scott? Scott?"

_~Carry On~_

**Friday, January 15****th**

_Jameson's Perspective: _

"Jameson? Jameson?" a voice called, "Jameson!"

I look-up from my drawing and tried to find out who had been calling me. My eyes landed on an annoyed looking Lydia.

"Honestly," she sighed in exasperation, "I have you heard a single thing I said."

"Honestly? I didn't even know that you were here until now." I told her. I took to the lacrosse field for first period to do some drawing and didn't expect much human interaction. But I guess, I was wrong because here was Lydia rolling her eyes at me again.

"What are you drawing anyway?"

I shifted the pad over to show her this drawing of Scott I had started yesterday. He's standing in the middle of the field in his gear, looking over to the woods. He did that a lot, looking for Derek, because despite being threated within an inch of his life, he still hadn't found a way out of the game.

"Cute." Lydia pronounced, "Now, as I was saying, at the mall today I hope you don't mind if I pick you out a few things. I really can't take any more of this…lumberjack chic."

"What's wrong with plaid?"

"Nothing, provided it's a cute mini-skirt."

I snorted.

"My brother would lose his shit if I got a mini-skirt," I told her erasing an errant line on my paper, "You know what…on second thought let's get the mini-skirt."

"I was also thinking that we could so something with your hair."

"Let's not."

"Nothing dramatic, maybe some layers."

"No."

"Fine, in lieu of hair, I will accept fixing your nails."

"Whatever."

"Good." She said triumphantly, making me wonder if my nails had been her goal all along, "How are things going with Stiles?"

My lips twitched into a smile, as they often did when Stiles' name came up in conversation.

"Good. We're going out again after tomorrow's game."

"Well, if you ever want me to introduce you to some of the players that actually see game time let me know.

"I'm good. I'm only after the uniform." I told her.

She pursed her lips completely unamused. She then tossed her hair behind her shoulder.

"Just meet me by my car after school."

"Will do, Cap'n." I replied sarcastically, before going back to my drawing. I heard her huff and felt her turn away from me. Given how I still needed her to like me to continue in Allison's sphere, I extended an olive branch, "How Jackson's therapy going?"

"He think's he'll be able to play tomorrow," she said her tone full of pride.

"Will he lose his spot if he doesn't play on Saturday?"

"Of course not. He was number one in scoring last year and Team Captain this year."

"Well, if he wants to keep all of those things, maybe someone should convince him to rest and not overwork himself."

"Why do you care?"

"You got me. The truth is, one I heard Jackson was I out, I put thirty on Mystic Falls to win and I just want to protect my investment."

She narrowed her eyes at me, but I could tell she was amused.

"Does Stiles know about this?"

"He's in for a dime."

"Does he know that's actually 1,000 dollars?"

"No, he actually gave the bookie a dime."

I got a genuine smile this time, once again securing my spot in her world. The whistle blew signaling the end of morning practice, and I began to pack up. Lydia waited for me, and we walked together into the school. We separated at the door, but not before she gave me another reminder to meet up with her and Allison after class. You I can't wait until my life is on my own again-not Dean's, not Derek's, not Lydia's. Mine.

"Only a few more weeks, only a few more weeks." I say under my breath as I make my way to the locker room to pick up Stiles. I waited across the hall from the doors for him to emerge. A few guys began filtering out including my English partner from my first few days. Wait? Since when was he on the team?

"Hey Lahey!" I call to his retreating back. He jumped and I could tension running through his limbs even after he saw that it was me, "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay," he said softly, coming over.

"I didn't know you were on the team."

"I don't play much," he said coloring in embarrassment.

"Hey, you still made it on the team of the most popular sport at Beacon Hills high. That's got to count for something."

"Yeah."

"So, I never got your name the other day."

"It's Isaac, and yours is Jameson, right?"

"Genuine Irish Whiskey."

Isaac snorts a small laugh.

"Well, I guess I'll see you in French class?" he says turning to go, as if he wanted nothing more to escape human interaction. He was also still tense, even though we were having a relatively pleasant conversation. I could feel tingles on the back of my neck as I watch his behavior, like I needed to look over my shoulder too.

"Yeah, or as I call it alternative art class." I told him, releasing him from the conversation. He gave me a half smile before scurrying down the hall. If only I find the words to describe the feeling this kid gave off.

"Jameson?" Stiles voice broke into my thoughts. I slowly shake my head, and look towards him, "You okay?"

"Yeah, just…never mind." I said unable to compile a good lie, "The team was looking pretty good today. And I have to say, I have never seen a more attractive bench."

Stiles rolled his eyes, but I could see he was amused. He started to walk off and I followed after him.

"You weren't even watching us." He said, nudging my arm with his, "You were too absorbed in your drawing to pay attention."

"So, you were watching me?" I teased, nudging him back.

"Well, you're much prettier than the guys on the team."

I stopped to look at him. That was rather bold and flirty for him.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"I don't how I feel about you playing along with me." I told him honestly, "I think I liked it better when you blushed."

"You just like being the superior banterer," he teased. I grinned.

"Okay, game on. First to blush, pays for dinner tomorrow."

"Your on, Cole."

"Good," I agreed, before lowering my voice, "Now where is the nearest closet, because I really want you bend me over and give it to me hard."

It took a second. But then, I could see his thoughts racing and the vein in his neck was pulsating. The blush that took over his face went straight to the tips of his ears. Quite frankly, he was ready to explode.

"Well, that was easy." I said softly patting his cheek, "I'll let Mr. Keller you'll be a few minutes late."

I smugly left him standing they're in a sputtering mess and made my way to my English class.

_~Carry On~_

_Stiles' Perspective: _

"Dude, where were you?" Scott asked the moment I sat down in my desk, "Didn't you leave before me?"

"Bathroom trouble." I whispered back, pulling out my book. I heard a loud snort behind me, and I twisted my head to glare back at Jameson. She just winked, completely amused of the situation she left me in. I could already feel the heat of a blush on my cheek, just thinking about it. I face forward, fidgeting out some pent-up energy.

"What was that about?"

I heard giggling from behind me, and my head whipped around to see both Allison and Jameson tucking their mouth in, trying to act like they were feeling slightly guilty about laughing at me.

"What?" Scott asked again.

"Nothing," I said, turning back around, "Just rethinking some things, like a pizza date."

I made sure it was loud enough for the girls to hear, which started another round of giggles.

"Oh, well that kind of works." Scott said, "Allison was wondering if you and Jameson wanted to go bowling with us tomorrow and umm…Lydia and Jackson."

"What?" I asked really loud.

"What is it now, Mr. Stilinski?" Mr. Keller asked in an exhausted tone.

"I just…Just can't believe what I'm reading here, sir."

"Well try to believe it quietly."

"Yes, sir." I said.

"So?" Scott asked a few moments later.

"I'll talk to Jameson." I said. Though it is probably going to be more like me trying to talk her into not going. That sounds like a nightmare.

"Cool." Scott said.

"Did you talk to Coach yet?"

"And?"

"He said if I don't play Saturday, he'll take me off first line."

"That sucks, dude. But better to be a benchwarmer than national news."

"Yeah," he said. However, his tone didn't sound like he agreed.

"What was that?" I asked him.

"What?"

"That hint of stupidity in your tone. You not thinking about playing, are you? Because Derek was very clear."

"No." he said more confidently.

"Good." I said, before going back to work. Scott and I worked on questions up to the bell. I packed up my things and followed the crowd out of the classroom. I pulled off to wait against the lockers for my friends. Scott and Allison emerged first, holding hands and wearing goofy grins. Jameson and I didn't look like that did we? I really hoped we did not look that dopey.

Speak of the devil's mistress, she came out a beat after they did. When she saw me, she nodded to Allison and Scott, before making a gagging sign. I snort, as she quickly has to cover up the gesture with a yawn, because Allison was had stopped to talk to her.

"Let me know, what you guys decide." She said. Jameson gave her an ok symbol with her hand. Scott nodded to me and then him and Allison were lost in the hallway crowd. Jameson stopped in front of me and looked me right in the eye.

"No." she said simply, and firmly.

"Thank God!" I said to the ceiling. As my eyes came back down, I realized I had unconsciously pulling her in for a hug. I start to pull away, "Sorry."

"Don't be," she said grabbing one of my arms to keep it around her shoulder. She then nudges me to start walking, so I do with my arm around her.

"I just can't even imagine what a night out with the four of them would be like." I complained, trying to ignore the feeling of a girl tucked under my arm.

"I can. And I couldn't decide what would be worse Allison and Scott's gaggingly adorable interactions or watching Jackson and Lydia trying to eat each other. Stilinski, if we end up like either one of them, I will stab myself in my eye."

"Where have you been all my life?" I blurted out.

"Sorry, I got here as fast as I could. But saving people, hunting monsters. It's a full-time job." She joked, "So, how we going to break it to them that we would rather do anything but go bowling with them?"

"You surprised me with tickets to the Green Hornet?" I suggested.

"I'm sooo sweet."

"Not the word I would use after this morning."

"You're not really mad, are you?" she asked, sounding a bit concerned. I sighed.

"No, I just have a better idea of who my opponent is."

Jameson grinned.

"Do you worst, Stilinski," she challenged.

"Challenge accepted."

_~Carry On~ _

_Jameson's Perspective: _

I left the lunchroom and was heading towards my Art class when I noticed a couple of guys in Sheriff's uniforms speaking to the principal. I padded closer to the group and leaned against the lockers cracking open the notebook in my hands to look like I was doing some last-minute studying.

"We want everyone under the age of 18 to be in there home by 9:30 p.m." I heard one of men from the Sheriff's department say, "We would like to institute the curfew, effective immediately."

"Whatever you need Sheriff," the principal said, "However, we could use your assistance in enforcing tomorrow night."

So, that is Stiles' dad.

"I already have a team prepared. Will it be possible to you to get this message out to the parents before school ends?" Sheriff Stilinski asked, handing the principal a piece of paper.

"Of course. I'll have it sent out on the emergency alert system we use. And we'll make an announcement to the students during last period."

"Thank you for your cooperation."

The men shook hands and went their separate ways. I lifted the notebook up higher to cover my face, not sure if the Sheriff knew what I look liked or not. Once they were father away, I headed down to my Art Class contemplating what I heard. They must think the killer plans on striking again or they are worried still about the body. Either way, I need to let Dean and Derek know.

~Carry On~

I imagine if I were given a personal hell, it would be a mall. The crowds, the bright lights, an entire store dedicated to the color pink. It was a nightmare, but I had to keep smiling and acting like I was having fun.

"Jameson!" Lydia called me over. When I got to her, she shoved an item of clothing in my hands, "Here try this on."

I look down to see I was holding a dark olive-green sweater dress. I looked back up at her with a questioning look. Did I really look like a sweater dress person? Lydia rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Think of it like an over-sized sweater that you don't wear pants with." Lydia told me, "I don't know why you are so against dresses; you have great legs, you should show them off more."

"Lydia, you have never seen my bare legs."

"No, but I know Stiles wants to. And this dress will look great with those knee-high boots."

"Fine." I said.

"Glad you see it my way." Lydia said, before spinning on heel heading to another rack "Now, I think we said something about a mini-skirt. You also are in desperate need of a good bra; we'll have to go Pink for that."

I gave a nearby Allison a pleading look. But she just smiled and held her hands up in surrender.

"Coward." I mouthed to her, before following after Lydia. She led me around the store, shoving skirts, jeans, tops, and dresses at me. I tried telling her I couldn't afford all of this, which was true, but it was also an excuse to get her to slow down. She was not deterred and said today's shopping spree was being paid for by divorce guilt. I am assuming that it is similar to "I'm sorry I almost died/did die" guilt that got me a mp3 player and later a Mustang.

After burying me in cloths, Lydia sent me to the Macy's fitting room. I stumbled into a few racks on my way, but I eventually got there. It wasn't manned, so I just went in and found an empty stall. Once the door was closed, I dropped everything onto the floor. I let out a huge breath and put my hands on my hips as I eyed the pile. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Occupied." I said.

"Are you okay in there?" I heard Allison ask.

"Yeah."

"Sorry, about Lydia." She apologizes, "I didn't know she was going to turn you into her doll."

I opened the door, exposing the mess I made.

"I'm not…good with all of this." I confessed. Oh Cas, I am having a giant chick flick moment with Allison Argent. What has this world come to?

"You want some help?" She asked. I tensed for a moment. I really didn't want to take help from an Argent. I could do this, right? I looked back at the clothes and find myself nodding.

"Yeah, I definitely need it."

Allison came in and began picking through the clothes, making outfits and then hanging them up. I wonder if this…if this is what shopping with a mom would have been like. You know, having her pick out things, turning them into outfits, and helping you out in the dressing room. She would have probably known when I needed a new bra, too.

"All set." Allison announced. I cleared those thoughts from my head, and gave her a grateful smile, "Try the plaid skirt with the black skirt first. Maybe we can nix it before Lydia gets back."

I breathe out a laugh.

"Agreed."

Allison walked out of the stall, and I was left again with my arch nemeses-girly feelings and clothes. I give my cheeks a few slaps before squaring myself up. I can do this. I quickly undressed and put on the first outfit. I looked into the mirror and got the shock of the lifetime. Was that really me? I turned to the side and back, yep that's me. The shirt wasn't that bad. I liked the high collared, sleeveless black shirt. It was deceptive little button up since the buttons didn't work. But I liked. The skirt, however, seemed a bit short. And it showed off all of my scars.

"How are things going in there?" Allison asked.

"Shirt's in, but the skirt's got to go."

"Let me see."

I opened the door to show her the outfit. She gave the outfit a critical eye.

"What's wrong with the skirt?" Allison asked, "It looks great on you."

"It's a bit short, and I am not always conscious of how I sit."

"Okay, just toss it over the wall, and I'll get rid of it before she gets back with the shoes."

"Thanks," I told her. I went back in and did just that and tossed the hanger after it. I looked around and then picked one of the jean combinations with a soft off the shoulder sweater. It was a medium brown color, which I liked. In fact, while not all the clothes were in styles I would normally pick, the colors were one I would. Maybe Lydia isn't totally crazy.

I ended up modelling five of the ten outfits for Allison before Lydia came back with 2 store clerk, 10 pairs of shoes, and another pile of clothes.

"Oh Lydia, please have mercy on me. No more clothes." I begged.

"Relax, only the shoes are for you. The clothes are for Allison."

"Oh, great." Allison said sounding a bit scared. Lydia smiled, and took the clothes from one of the attendants and passed them to Allison. She urged Allison to move to the stall, and Allison shot me a doe-eyed look.

"Throw me anything you don't want." I whispered to her as she passed by. I was then surprised my Lydia zooming in on me.

"Cute, that dress looks good on you." She pronounced. The dress in question was a thin-strapped dark blue colored dress with a brown belt, and with one of those swishing skirts, "Now let's see the other outfits."

_~Carry On~_

I gave the door of the motel room two kicks. My hands were completely full of the purchases that divorce guilt money bought me-7 outfits, 4 pairs of shoes, 2 bras, and fancy underwear. I don't think I ever had these many clothes at once. Not even when I lived with Bobby and has a closet of my own.

"What happened kid, did you forget…." Dean said when he opened the door, pausing when he saw me laden with bag "the key. What the hell happened to you?"

"Lydia Martin armed with divorce guilt money." I told him, before shaking some bags at him, "Do you mind?"

"Oh, yeah." He said, taking some of the bags. I follow him inside and drop my stuff on my bad.

"What the hell is all of this stuff?" Dean asked trying to peek into one of the Pink bags.

"Dean!" I yelled grabbing the bag from his reach, "Trust me you do not want to look in any of the pink colored bags."

"Okay," he said, "But seriously, what is all this stuff? I thought you said you were just going to get some t-shirts and art supplies."

"Lydia, thought I needed an upgrade." I told him, pulling out the clothes she ordered me to put on hangers, "She picked out everything and bought Allison and me all of this stuff."

"Is that a dress?" Dean asked as I pulled out the blue dress.

"Yes, and I've been ordered to wear it on Monday." I huffed.

"What is happening to you?"

"I-I don't know." I told him honestly, "She kind of scares…well, everybody to be honest. Including Scott McCall who is now insisting on playing in tomorrow's game. She apparently told him that if he didn't play, she was going to introduce Allison to all the cute players on the team not named Scott."

"What?" Dean asked.

"Lydia's scarier than Derek," I summarized, "That's what happened."

"What does Stiles say?"

"Well, since he doesn't know that I know his best friend is a werewolf not much."

"Come on Jamie, the whole point of you hanging out with this kid is get in inside scoop."

"Well, I can't do that as long as I'm on the outside. It may be time for me to tell the truth. I can't work this from just one side."

"You're probably right," Dean said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Okay, then. I'll tell them both tomorrow." I said, "Now can we get some food, Lydia cut our night short to go with her boyfriend to get a cortisone shot, and I'm starving."

"Sure kid."

"Awesome! Just let me but these clothes up." I told him. I then picked up all the clothes that needed to be hanged and put them in the closet. As I grabbed a thicker jacket from the chair by the door, I heard Dean say:

"Is that nail polish?"

"Dean!"

_~Carry On~_

_Stiles' Perspective: _

"It's just up here," Scott directed me. We come around a batch of trees and see this great big house looming forest. It looked like something straight out of a horror film, "Park over by that tree."

I pulled next to the tree he pointed out and parked the car. We both hop out of the car and then reach into the back for the shovels. As I come around the car, I noticed that Scott's weirdly still.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Something's different." Scott said moving towards the house.

"Different how?"

"I don't know," Scott replied, "Let's just get this over this."

We found the spot of recently upturned and started digging. We dug for about an hour and there was still no body.

"This is taking way too long." Scott complained as he stopped digging

"Just keep going." I ordered.

"What if he comes back?

"Then we get the hell out of here."

"What if he catches us?"

"I have a plan for that too."

"Which is?"

"You run one way. I run the other way. And whoever he catches first, too bad." I say, taking a quick plan.

Scott sighs.

"I hate that plan." He complains starting work again.

"I know," I told him, digging again. After a few moments, I felt my shovel hit something, "Oh, stop, stop, stop."

We both dropped down into the hole and began brushing the dirt away, until we uncovered a burlap cloth tied up. Scott and I began to pull at the ties.

"Hurry!" Scott urged.

"I'm trying," I said pulling at the knots, "Did he have to tie this thing in like 900 knots?"

"I'll do it." Scott said, though he was struggling with it just as much as I was. We eventually undid the knots and pulled them and the cloth away revealing…a wolf. It was the top half of a wolf.

"Ahh!" we both yelled jumping out of the hole.

"It's a wolf." Scott stated the obvious.

"Yeah, I can see that." I said sarcastically, "I thought you said blood, as in human blood."

"I told you something was different."

"This does not make any sense."

"We got get out of here."

"Yeah," I agreed, we can't use this to stop Derek after all, "Okay, help me cover this up."

We go to cover up the hole up, when I noticed a lone bluish-purple flower.

"What's wrong?" Scott asked when he noticed I wasn't filling in the whole.

"Do you see that flower?" I asked pointing to it.

"What about it?"

"I think it's wolfsbane."

"What's that?"

I scoffed.

"Seriously, you haven't ever watched _The Wolf Man_?"

"No." he said sounding annoyed.

"Lon Chaney, Junior? Claude Rains? The original, _classic_ Werewolf movie?"

"No!" Scott yelled, "What?"

"You are so unprepared for this," I told him. I stay crouched and run over to the flower. I pull it up and see that a string is tied to the roots. The same to the rope used to tie the wolf. I start pulling at the rope and wrap it up as more and more is revealed. The ground began to glow in a spiral, the same path the rope was taking me.

"Oh shit!" Scott exclaimed, "Stiles!"

"What?" I asked stopping next to him. He points to the hole where the upper body of a girl now lay, "Holy…"

_~Carry On~ _

**Saturday, January 16**

_Stiles Perspective: _

Scott and I showed back up at the Hale House the next day as Derek was being arrested. We didn't want to miss the opportunity to watch the guy who murdered some girl and ruined Scott's life, get his just deserts. But I also had some questions, I needed answered. So, I waited until Pete put Derek in the back of the police car, before slipping into the front seat.

"Okay," I said turning to face Derek, "Just so know I am not afraid of you."

Derek looked up, glaring daggers at me.

"Maybe I am," recanting my earlier statement, "Doesn't matter. I just wanna know something. The girl you killed…she was a werewolf. She was a different kind, wasn't she? I mean, she could turn herself into an actual wolf. And I know that Scott can't do that. Is that why you killed her?"

"Why are you so worried about me, when it's your friend that's the problem?" Derek asked slowly, jerking his head in Scott's direction outside, "When he shifts on the field, what do you think they are going to do, huh? Just keep cheering him on? I can't stop him from playing, but you can. And trust me, you want to."

I opened my mouth to say something, but quickly closed it. He was right. I finally think to ask him how to stop Scott from shifting when the door opens, and I am roughly pulled out of the car.

"Ow. Ow. Ow.," I complain as I am dragged away.

"There. Stand." My Dad orders, once we are away from the car, "What do you think you are doing?"

"I'm just trying to help." I explain.

"Uh-huh," he says unconvinced, "Okay, how about you help me understand exactly how you came across this."

"We were looking for Scott's inhaler."

"Which he dropped when?"

"The other night."

"The other night when we were out looking for the first half of the body?"

"Yes."

"The night you told me you were alone, and that Scott was at home."

"Yes," I answer, before it dawned on me that he had set me up, "No. Oh, crap!"

"So you lied to me?"

"Well Dad, that depends on your definition of lying."

"I define it has not telling the truth. How do you define it?"

"Mmm," I sputtered trying to come up with something, "Reclining your body in a horizontal position?"

"Get the hell out of here."

"Absolutely." I said scratching my head as I made my way over to the Jeep where Scott was hiding. We both got in and drove back into town. Scott was currently researching wolfsbane in burial practices to see why Derek did it.

"I can find anything." Scott said after a few minutes.

"Just keep looking. Maybe it's like a ritual or something, maybe they bury you as a wolf. Or maybe it's a like a special skill. Like something you have to learn."

"I'll put it on my to-do list." Scott quipped, sounding agitated and uncomfortable, "Right under figuring out how the hell I'm gonna play this game tonight."

"Maybe it's different for girl werewolves." I hypothesized.

"Okay! Stop it!"

"Stop what?"

"Stop saying werewolves! Stop enjoying this so much." He yelled, but it seems more like because he was uncomfortable sick rather than anger.

"Are you okay?"

"No! I'm so far from being okay."

"You know, you are going to have to accept this soon or later, Scott."

"I can't."

"Well, you're going to have to."

"No, I can't breathe. Ahh!"

"Whoa, whoa!" I try to calm him down, because that sounded more like a growl.

"Pull over!" He grunted.

"Why? What's happening?"

He doesn't answer, he just grabs my bookbag and looks inside. He picks up the wolfsbane rope that had surrounded the girl's body.

"You kept it?"

"What was I supposed to do with it?"

"Stop the car!" Scot growled; his eyes were now yellow. I swerve over to the side of the road. I grab my bookbag and leap out of the car. I then toss the whole thing into the woods.

"Okay. We're good," I say, I then turn around to tell him that he could calm down now, but the Jeep was empty, "Scott? Scott?"

_~Carry On~ _

_Dean's Perspective: _

"Hi, I'm here to see Derek Hale." I told the Deputy on desk duty.

"And you are?" the Deputy asked, sizing me up.

"Dean Cole."

"His one phone call."

"That would be me."

"You don't look like a lawyer."

"You only need a lawyer when you are guilt, sir. And I'm just here to help him tell his story."

"Uh-huh." The Deputy said unimpressed, "I'll let the Sheriff know you are here."

"Thanks." I told the guy, and he went in the back to get the Sherriff. A few moments later, he and Stilinski came out front.

"Mr. Cole," the Sheriff greeted.

"Sheriff."

"Come on back," he said lifting up the divider. I nodded in thanks and followed the man back into the station, "It seems my son has a date with your sister tonight."

"Yes," I reply tersely, "I am aware that they have been spending time together."

The Sheriff stopped upon hearing my tone and turned around.

"He's a good kid, despite, well, you know."

"I'm sure that he is. I'm just not all that fond of teenage boys around my sister."

The Sheriff breathed out a laugh.

"I'll male sure he gets her on home on time then."

"I would appreciate that," I told him. We finally made it to lock up, and the Sheriff opened the door.

"I can only give you a couple of minutes," the Sheriff told me, "I know that he called you, but this is still an active investigation and you are reporter."

"Understood." I told him. The Sheriff nodded and left the room. I closed the door and waited to be sure the Sheriff was gone before speaking to Derek, "Well, the kid's pissed."

Derek quirked up an eyebrow.

"She plans on telling that Stiles' kids everything tonight since he seems to be the brains of the operation. She also says this your own dumbass fault for returning Allison's jacket."

Derek glared.

"You know, she said that was the face you would make," I said pulling a chair in front of the cell, and sitting in backwards, "And I am supposed to tell you that if you keeping making that face it's going to get stuck that way."

"Does she have a smart-ass comment for everything?" Derek finally spoke.

"Yeah, she does." I said in both a fond and rueful tone, "It's my own fault really. I trained her too well. But enough about the kid, she's said her piece and she's covering tonight's game. Now, what about you?"

"Aside from my sister's body, they don't have anything on me." Derek said, "I have receipts showing I wasn't in tone the night she was murdered and that I didn't come in until the next day."

"Do you have a lawyer?"

"My family kept one. I gave Stilinski his card."

"And called me?"

"Scott exposing us all is more important than the fact that I didn't kill my sister." Derek replied, sounding a bit stressed.

"Calm down there, Kujo." I said, "The kid and I will handle Scott tonight. But we do need to get you out of here."

"I know."

_~Carry On~ _

The parking lot was crowded. The kid wasn't kidding when she said everyone was going to be there. We were lucky to find a spot. After we parked, I reached into the back to grab a blanket for us to sit on and Jamie shoved on a beanie she had.

"Next winter, we are hunting down south," she said as we walked to the field, "Maybe Mexico?"

"You think you're ready for a Chupacabra?" I asked her.

"I killed a werebear at eight. I think I can handle it."

"That you could, baby girl." I said swinging an arm around her shoulder, "But uh, let's focus on one hunt at a time."

She nodded, moving closer to gain some warmth.

"There's Lydia," James said as we came upon the bleachers, pointing to short redhead, "She'll probably want me to sit with her and Allison, is that okay?"

She peered up at me, with a look she rarely had. The look of being unsure. I found myself smiling sadly, not because she was leaving me, but because she was living. I thought losing Sam and everything with the Apocalypse would break her. But here she was proving herself to be a survivor, she was making friends, going shopping, doing normal teenage girl things like wanting to sit with her friends instead of her old brother. She was going to be okay.

"Yeah, kid." I told her, "It's okay."

"Cool. You can sit with us," she offered, "I'm like sixty percent sure that Lydia doesn't bite."

"No, I see some guys from the local watering hole," I nod to some random strangers.

"Okay, if your sure. I'll check in with you after the game. I'll have to wait awhile for the Stidiot anyway."

"Give 'im hell." I told her. She rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to say something when she was interrupted by someone calling out her name.

"Jameson!"

My sister's face tensed before she plastered on a fake smile. She then turned to face the girl who called her.

"Allison!" my sister greeted. Well, that explains the face. The girl came closer, looking much like a normal teenager. She was looking around noticing people, places, or exits. She just wanted to reach someone she thought was a friend. Maybe Jamie and Derek were right, and Chris and Victoria hadn't clued their daughter in on what goes bump in the night.

"Hey!" the girl greeted again as she stopped in front of us, "This is quite a crowd. I didn't really believe Lydia when she said everyone in town would be here."

"Yeah, neither did I." Jamie commented, "Oh, umm…this is my brother Dean. Dean, this is Allison Argent."

"How you doing, Allison." I said nodding my head at her, before turning to my sister "Are you okay here, kid? I am going to say hi to the gang."

"Yeah, sure. Go." She said waving me away. I gave her the blanket, she smiled gratefully before turning back to the other girl, "I think I saw Lydia over there."

I left my sister and did make my way to the randos I pointed out.

"Fellas!" I greeted. The nodded at me, and I took a seat in the bench just below them. I scanned the crowd for this Scott kid's jersey number, 11. Jamie and I, while not quite prepared for the cold, came prepared for him. We brought a tranquilizer gun, poppy dust for the crowd, and wolfsbane for him if things got dicey. Hopefully, if things went south, we could chalk this up to a mass hallucination from a gas leak that I would later make happen.

"Is this seat taken?" a woman asked. I looked up to see a very pretty brunette.

"No, please." I said gesturing for her to take the spot next to me.

"Thanks," she said taking a seat, "I'm so nervous right now, my son is actually playing tonight. Do you have a kid on the team?"

"No," I replied, "My sister is seeing one of the guys on the team. Umm…that one."

I pointed out Stiles coming this way, with my target, Scott McCall.

"Oh, Jameson."

I turned and gave her a look.

"Oh, sorry. My son," she said point towards Scott, "is Stiles' best friend. He mentioned that Stiles was seeing your sister."

"Awesome." I said. This night was certainly getting more interesting.

_~Carry On~ _

_Jameson's Perspective: _

"I think I saw Lydia over there," I said to Allison after Dean left. I pointed to where I last saw her, but she was gone, "Okay, she was over there at some point."

"That's okay, we can sit with my Dad."

"Dad?" I asked, my voice sounding higher than normal. Allison didn't catch it.

"Yeah, he was right behind me." She said twisting around to look for him. She then started waving her hand, "Dad!"

Shi! Shit! Shit! Shit! I debated telling her I would catch up with her later, something about going to see Stiles, but Chris was quicker than my mind.

"Hey." He greeted Allison, "I thought I lost you."

"Sorry, Dad." She apologized, "This is the friend I was telling you about. Jameson this is my Dad."

Chris finally looked at me. His eyes narrowed in suspicion as he began putting pieces together about my identity and most likely wondering why he didn't figure it out before.

"Jameson, that's not a name you hear to often." He said shaking my hand with a firm grip, "What's your last name?"

"Dad!" Allison protested.

"Cole." I answered.

"And what brought you to town?"

"My brother's work."

"Oh, what does he do?"

"Dad! Enough with the third degree. Jameson's brother is a freelance reporter. He's in town covering the murder in the woods."

"Is he now?" Chris drawled, "Does he have any leads?"

"None, that he is allowed to disclose to me." I said. And by me, I mean you.

"Probably for the best. I hear the Sheriff's kid is quite the little detective himself, and we wouldn't want the two of you messing with an investigation."

In other words, back off. I smiled, really wishing I could punch that look right off his smug little face.

"You know Argent, I will catch up with your later." I say turning to female Argent, "I'm going to wish Stiles good luck, you know, in case he ever gets off the bench."

"Sure," she said her eyes flickering between me and her dad in confusion. I saluted them both, before wandering in the direction I had last seen Stiles. I found him next to Scott, like always.

"Hey!" I greet them both, trying to not unleash my anger out on them. Both the deserved and residual Argent fueled anger. They both turned at the sound of my voice. Scott gave me a nod, but Stiles' whole face lit up and he came around the bench to stand next to me. His arms awkwardly at his side like he wanted to do something with them-hug me, take my hand, something. If I wasn't so enormously angry at him, I would have helped him out, but I was enjoying watching him sweat.

"You came!" he said.

"The whole town came." I corrected, "If I wanted to get any food, I needed to come here."

Stiles snorted.

"I, um…, just came to wish you good luck." I told him, "I-I've got to get back to the girls, so good luck."

I started to walk away, but he stopped him by putting his hand around my arm.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked, his brown eyes gazing at me in concern.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine," I told him, shaking away, "It's just balls cold out."

Stiles gave me his signature half quirked smile.

"There's some hot chocolate at the concession stand."

"That…that actually sounds amazing."

"I'll see you after the game?"

Hell yes, you will. We were going to have a coming to Jameson's World of Monster meeting.

"Yeah, as long as we are doing something warm."

"Pizza and a movie at my house." He said quietly.

Perfect. No witnesses.

"Sounds good to me, Stilinski. Just remember, your still under orders to keep your hands to yourself."

"He said nothing about yours." He quipped back.

"Point to you," I said, "Now, if you will excuse me, I'm going to get some hot chocolate."

"Okay, see you later." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah," I said before turning to leave. His suggestion about hot chocolate sounded like a pretty good idea and I made my way over to the line. It took 20 minutes, but I was able to get my drink and I figured I would find Dean. I rather sit him and the Watering Hole Gang than sit with the Argents.

"Jameson," Chris said stepping in front of my path out of nowhere. I jumped and nearly spilled my hot chocolate, "Let's talk."

"I'll pass. Extended periods of exposure with members of your family cause itching, swelling, sneezing, vomiting, death."

Chris grabbed the crook of my arm stopping me from passing him.

"Toby's death was an accident." He said sincerely. I smile grimly at him

"And you bought that?" I asked, shaking loose, "Maybe it's you, and not me, who needs to get out of this business, Argent."

"We want the same thing," Chris tried a different tactic, grabbing me again "So let us do our jobs, and Dean and you can move on to the next town."

"You doing your job is exactly what I want to prevent, before innocent people get hurt." I told him, "Silver poisons more than just wolves, and your family is going insane from it."

I pulled loose once more, and this time Chris doesn't try to catch me again. As I come up on the bleachers, I plaster a fake smile on. I see Allison and Lydia wave at me and motion for me to come over. But I just shake my head and point to where I see Dean sitting with a woman. I see Allison's face fall a bit but ignore the guilt and trudge through the crowd to Dean.

"What's up, kid?" Dean asked, concern written over this face.

"There wasn't room for Allison, Lydia, me, and Allison's Dad to sit together, so I thought I would come find you."

"I feel so honored." Dean said sarcastically, but I could see by the grim lines around his mouth that he knew why I ditched them. The woman next to Dean smiled at Dean's comment, "Oh hey, this is Melissa McCall."

"Scott's mom?" I asked. Oh boy, I doubt this lady would be happy about us potentially shooting her son, even if it was a tranq.

"That's me. And you must be Jameson."

"The genuine Irish Whiskey, herself." I said with a small bow. She smiled, and in the way that said she got my humor. I returned her smiled and sat in front of Dean, wrapping the blanket around me before leaning against Dean's leg, "What have I missed? I spent like 20 minutes at the concession stand."

"Well, the team is doing alright, Scott not so much," Mrs. McCall answered.

"I'm sure he will turn it around." I told her, "I know that he was really nervous about tonight's game."

And not for the reasons most kids would be.

"I hope so."

We all turned our attention back to the game and watched as Jackson made a goal. A loud cheer rose from the crowd, and even Mrs. McCall got up reluctantly to clap. Through the throngs of people, I saw the Beacon Hills players in a huddle, except Scott didn't seem to be a part of the team.

"Jackass." I hissed under my breath. That Jackass Jackson is probably cutting McCall out of the game to get revenge for his shoulder. If Scott figured this out, Jackass was going to have to deal with more than a separated shoulder. More like separated intestines.

"What was that Squirt?"

"Nothing," I said, "I just think the game is about to get more interesting."

"Interesting, huh?"

"Oh yeah, supernaturally interesting." I whispered. I sat up, alert. I kept my hands on the pouches of poppy powder in my pocket just in case. The whistle blew signaling the return of game time and the result of my prediction. Scott was leaping over people to get to the ball and then maneuvered down the field. He shot the ball into the net, bring the score up to 4-5. The crowd went wild, making me even more agitated.

The teams lined up again and when the whistle blew the opposing team quickly got the ball. Only for the guy with the ball to pass it off to McCall. What the hell does McCall look like for that guy to do that?  
"Did you see that?" Mrs. McCall exclaimed.

"You bet I did." I heard Dean say, before clapping.

Scott takes the ball down field, throws into the goal. And it burns a hole through the netting of the goalie's stick when he tried to stop it. Now the teams were tied, and no one had died, yet.

Scott gets the ball again, this time it was passed to him by his teammates and takes off the field. Only to stop short when the other team surrounds him, cutting him off from the goal. Dean and both stand up, watching, waiting.

Eventually, stalemate between Scott and the other players came to an end. They began to charge him from all sides. Scott just whips the ball into the air and flies right bast the goalie's shoulder into the net. The blowhorn goes off signaling the end of the game and the crow goes nuts and even the nearby ambulance turns on its sirens. Beacon Hills had won 6-5. People started running out into the field. And in the craziness of it all. I lost sight of Scott.

"Shit!" I hissed.

_~Carry On~ _

_Stiles' Perspective: _

We won. And no one died. Somehow Scott was able to control it. Derek was wrong. Phew! What a relief. I dropped down to the bench, absolutely in shock over what has just happened.

"Uh-huh." I hear my Dad say in the background, I turn to see him on the phone looking very confused.

"Dad what's wrong?" I asked him. He held up his finger telling me to wait.

"Okay, okay. I will meet you down at the station and we'll make the call to Animal Control." Dad said before hanging up on the phone. His brows were still furrowed like was confused.

"Dad?"

"That was the station," he said, and I can see he was trying to put it all together in his head, "The Medical Examiner determined cause of death for the body of the girl we found. It was animal that ripped her in half."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Derek Hall is being released, and soon I will have to turn the body over to him."

"Why?"

"They ID'd the girl. It's Laura Hale, his sister."

His sister.

"Well, um…um…" I said scratching my cheek, "That's certainly interesting. You know what, I'm gonna go get cleaned up and find Jameson. Bye!"

I power-walked away trying to be inconspicuous, checking periodically to see if Dad was still watching me. Once I saw that he was gone, I ran to the locker room to find Scott. I slowed down only to turn the corner into the room.

I ran through a row of lockers only to be stopped short by the sight of Scott and Allison kissing by the showers.

"Wow." I said under my breath. Seriously? Now? Why? I went back to hide behind the locker, to give them privacy, but soon my curiosity had won out. I hadn't kissed a girl since Missy Meyers and I got shoved into a closet for 7 Minutes of Heaven when we were in the 8th grade. It was more like one minute because I spent the first six babbling. And…I was hoping to kiss Jameson tonight, you know, if the circumstances were right.

"Stiles." I heard my name. I looked up to see that it was Allison saying my name as she left.

"Hey, yeah." I said with an awkward chuckle. I emerged from behind the locker and made my way towards Scott. He was coming out of the shower area with the goofiest grin on his face.

"I kissed her." He said dopily.

"I saw."

"She kissed me."

"I saw that too," I replied, "That's pretty good, huh?"

"I-I-I don't know how, but I controlled it. I pulled it back. Maybe I can do this. Maybe it's not so bad."

And maybe, I don't need to ruin this night for him. Tomorrow.

"Yeah, heh. We'll talk later then." I said hitting his shoulder and started to leave. I felt him grab the back of my jersey.

"What?" he asked. I sighed.

"The Medical Examiner looked at the other half of the body we found."

"And?"

"Well, I'll keep it simple. The Medical Examiner determined killer of girl to be animal, not human. Derek is human, not animal. Derek not killer. Derek let out of jail."

"Are you serious?"

"No, and here's a bigger kick in the ass." I added, "They ID'd the dead girl-both halves. Her name was Laura Hale."

"Hale?"

"Derek's sister."

_~Carry On~ _

"Welcome to Casa de Stilinski!" I said, opening the front door. The curfew nixed our movie theater plans, but Dad said movies at our place was good. As long as she kept out of my room, and dropped off to her motel by 9:30 p.m.

"Not bad for a bachelor pad." Jameson complimented as she came in.

"Thanks."

"The living room is just in there if you want to set-up the movie." I told her pointing out the room, "And I will put this stuff upstairs and call the pizza place. You want to do Taco? Buffalo? Both?"

"Surprise me." She said, with a shrug. She then disappeared into the living room.

"Surprise me, she says. That doesn't sound like a test at all." I say to myself as I go up the stairs. I head to my room and throw in my gear and call up DiMeo's Pizza.

"DiMeo's Pizza. This is Courtney, would you like to hear our specialty pizza of the day?"

"No." I said, then remembering that Jameson said to surprise her, "I mean, yes."

"Ohhhkay, our special today is a BigMac Pizza."

Surprise!

"You know what? I will take a large BigMac and an order of breadsticks." I told her.

"Okay, that will be 22.99." She replied, "Is this for delivery or pick-up?"

"Delivery," I told her, before giving the address. I grabbed some money from my stash and put int my pocket before going downstairs, "Hey Jameson, the pizza's gonna be here in about 25 minutes."

"Cool," she replied as I came in the living room. She rose from the couch and made her way over to me, "So, does that mean we are alone until then?"

"Y-yes it does," I said realizing how close she was.

"Good," she replied, and then the next thing I know I shoved against the wall with one arm twisted behind my back, "Then maybe you can explain to me how you could be such a colossal idiot."

_~Carry On~ _

_Whoo, another long chapter and so much happened. I hope you enjoyed the newest installment. Let me know what you think in the reviews. _


	5. One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

**Chapter Four: One Step Forward, Two Steps Back **

**AN: **_Here comes another wild ride. Stiles finds out about Jameson and Dean, Derek is out of jail, and Scott may have just killed a guy. Thanks for the all the support! Let me know what you think of this chapter. _

_~Carry On~ _

**Saturday, January 16****th**

_Stiles' Perspective: _

"What are you talking about?" I whined into the wall.

"Derek, you dumbass!" Jameson said letting me go, "What were you thinking?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked rubbing my arm.

"You got him arrested." She stated, flinging her arms up like she was trying to take off.

"Wh-wha-why do you care?"

"Because Stiles, we were working with him to find out who killed his sister and who bit Scott."

"What?" I asked again, "Ar-are you werewolf?"

"No!" She asked sounding offended, crowding me again "I'm a hunter."

What the hell was happening here? She was hunter? Wait, this whole time? Working with Derek? Aren't hunters supposed to hunt werewolves? Why am I only saying this in my head?

"Wait, aren't hunters supposed to hunt werewolves?" I asked her, "Are you with the Allison's Dad?"

"God, no! Those Argent assholes are the reason why we are helping Derek."

"Derek who killed his sister and bit Scott." I said accusingly.

"No, the Derek who was not in town the night his sister died and someone else bit Scott." Jameson said, talking to me like I was slow, "There's another wolf out there. An Alpha."

"What? Just what the hell is going on here?"

Jameson held her hands and backed up to give me space.

"You're right, you're right." She repeated, "How about we start from the top?"

I nodded. She stuck her hand out.

"Hi, I'm Jameson Winchester. Slayer of Werebears, Sasser of Demons, and a currently a high school sophomore."

Winchester? Werebears? Did she say demons? What the hell? What. The. Hell? I hesitantly took her hand; afraid I was going to end up against the wall again.

"Stiles Stilinski. Slayer of Wit, Sasser of Coach, and currently confused." I said regaining some ground.

"Nice to meet you. Now about our mutual acquaintance Derek. What the hell were you thinking?"

"That I was catching a murderer and protecting my friend."

"Did you ever think to talk to him?"

"Derek didn't seem much like a talker; all he did was threaten Scott."

"Fair point. He's more about the eyebrow game." Jameson agreed, "Now, you mentioned something about Derek biting Scott."

"Yeah, he's the one who turned him the night he killed his sister."

"Wrong. He wasn't even in town that night. Plus, it more than likely that the Argents killed Laura, one of their MMO's is to cut their victims in half."

"Oh, well that's pleasant." I said, imagining Scott's body split in two strew across the woods, "But, the Medical Examiner determined cause of death to be animal, as she was ripped in half. Ergo, Derek killed her."

"No," she said softly, leaning against the side of the couch "It was the other wolf, the Alpha."

"The Alpha? Like a leader." I asked, and she nodded, "Who's the Alpha?"

"Well, it used to be Laura Hale. If it wasn't the Argents that killed her, her killer must be either a rival Alpha or a wolf who wanted to be one."

"And so somehow this makes it not Derek?"

"Yes, because Derek isn't an Alpha. If he killed her, he would have become one."

"So, wait, you're saying I got him arrested for no reason and there is a killer werewolf out there?"

"That's not all you did."

"What? What else could I have done?"

"You now have Derek under police surveillance, which is going to make it even more difficult for us to investigate the Alpha."

"Great." I said taking a seat in the chair across from her.

"And Derek, really never told Scott any of this? And Scott or you never asked him?"

I shook my head. Her face screwed up like she was contemplating someone's murder.

"Okay," she said in an eerie calm, "It's now so much clearer. We need to have a little get together. You, me, Scott, Dean, _and_ Derek."

"Derek?" I squeaked.

_~Carry On~ _

**Sunday, January 17****th**

_Stiles' Perspective: _

"What are we doing here, Stiles?" Scott asked as I pulled into motel parking lot, "I thought were getting food?"

"We are. We're just picking up Jameson first." I lied. Jameson had been very clear that I wasn't to tell Scott anything until we all sat down. Frankly, I didn't think she trusted Scott to come if he knew what was happening. I only agreed because my own mind was navigating everything that she ever told me. I didn't know what was real anymore.

"Oh." Scott said, "Two days in a row, things must be going pretty good."

"Yeah, things have been interesting." I said parking the car, "Come on, I need you for back-up. Her brother scares the crap out of me."

Scott laughed, but got out of the car with me. We walked up to Jameson's room, and I knocked on the door. Jameson emerged with a smile. Probably a fake smile.

"Hey," she greeted, "You guys are kind of early, how about you come in for a minute while I finish getting ready?"

"Sure," I said, tensing up about what was behind that door. Jameson opened the door more to let Scott and I in. She shut the door behind us, leaving us not quite in the dark, but the room was darker than it was outside, and it took a minute for my eyes to adjust. And when they did, there was Derek. Derek who was currently glaring at us.

"Hello, Scott." Derek greeted, before giving me a "special" look, "Stiles."

"What the hell is this?" Scott asked. He started to leave, but Jameson blocked his path.

"It's time we all had a chat," Dean said, announcing his presence "All of us."

"Stiles, get behind me." Scott said.

"Actually Scott," I said twisting my hands together, not meeting his eyes, "I-I-I…"

"You knew Derek would be here?"

"Yeah," I said, "Jameson told me last night, along with a lot of other things."

"What the hell is going on?" Scott asked again. Looking at me in utter confusion in betrayal.

"Well, there comes a time in a time," Jameson began turning a wooden chair around for Scott to sit it, "in a young man's life man, when he must be told the facts of life."

"You tricked me here to have a sex talk?" Scott demanded.

"No," She replied with a rueful twist of lips, "To tell you that the world as you know it is a lie, it's fake. Congratulations, it's a werewolf!"

"Wait, you know?" he asked, before turning me to "You told her?"

"No, she just knew."

Scott finally fell into the seat.

"Are you two werewolves?" Scott asked gesturing to Jameson and Dean.

"No, they're not." Derek spoke up, "They're hunters and for now, they are our allies."

"What?"

"We're helping Derek, and therefore helping you, with what's coming for you." Jameson explained.

"What's coming for me?"

"Derek," Jameson said, bending down next to him so she was up on the side of his face, "Do you want to take that one?"

Derek turned to glare at her.

"I thought not. I will then. You see Dean was right about Stiles being a wealth of information." Jameson began, "I learned from him that you were under the impression that Derek killed Laura and bit you. And instead of explaining that to him, what did you Derek? What was it that you said?"

A wealth of information? Was that all I was to her? Is that the only reason she talked to me, flirted with me, almost…kissed me. Was anything about her…us, real?

"It's a gift," Scott said quietly, bringing me back "We're brothers now."

Jameson started clapping at Derek sarcastically.

"Way to go, Derek! And then Derek what did you do? Threaten him, right? Went after his girl. You incredible d-"

"Jameson, how about we do this later," Dean interjected.

"Fine," she said plopping down on one of the beds with her arms crossed, "Proceed."

Dean sighed and massaged the bridge of his nose, reminding me of my dad.

"Scott," Dean began after a beat, putting his hand down, "Derek didn't bite you or kill his sister. Thanks to the Medical Examiner's report, we now know that was done by one person or werewolf I should say, the Alpha."

"The Alpha?"

"Yeah, it's the leader of a pack." I explained, "You see Scott, Laura was an Alpha. If Derek killed her, he would have become the next one, but he's not. So, they think she was either killed by a rival Alpha or someone looking to become one."

"So, you didn't do this to me?" Scott asked Derek. Derek shook his head, "Then why didn't you tell me?"

"Because he's an incredible dum-."

"Jamie!" Dean warned.

"Fine, he's not a people person."

"Then why are you helping him? Did you know Laura?"

"No, we never met her or Derek until we got here. Buuttt…we have had run-ins with the Argents."

"Allison's Dad?"

"Yeah," I answered, knowing he was not going to like the next part, "They have a tendency to kill all werewolves they come across."

"Not just werewolves," Jameson said softly.

"They like use their little honor code as an excuse for mass genocide and for harming those who happen to be what they consider in their way, which right now means all of us." Dean explained.

"So, they're the bad guys?" Scott asked.

"Yes, for you, they are what goes bump in the night." Jameson added.

"So, we just stay out of their way?"

"Yeah, I tried that. Umm…there's a little hiccup with that plan." I said.

"What?"

"The Alpha bit you, making you part of its pack." Derek explained, "And sooner or later, he's coming back for you."

"Oh, that's ummm…" Scot said begin to breath heavily.

"Scott, Scott, come back to me buddy." I say crouching down in front of him, "That's why we are here. We are going to work together to stop the Alpha before the Argents, so things will quiet down, and they'll leave us alone. Derek…Derek is even going to train you. See, so…yeah."

"Yeah…" he breathed.

"Good," Jameson said, "Now there is just a few more things we all need to discuss."

_~Carry on~_

_Jameson's Perspective: _

"Hey Stiles, wait up!" I called out, running towards Stiles, trying to put my jacket on. He stopped halfway to his car and tossed Scott the keys. By the time I got to Stiles, Scott was out of normal earshot.

"Whattsup?" Stiles asked in a weird tone.

"I just wanted to apologize for yesterday," I said, wrapping my arms around myself to keep warm, "I was just angry about Derek and then Chris, and I took it out on you."

"You don't need to apologize to the, what did you call me, the "wealth of information."

"What?"

"Is that all I was to you?"

"Stiles, I-I—"

"I just need to tell me one thing, the truth, did you talk to me that first day because you want to use me for information."

"Yes, but Stil-."

"Thanks, that's all I needed," he said before turning on his heel and stomping off to his car.

"Stiles, wait!" I said, starting off after him. He spun around and gave this awful look. He was angry and he was hurt, and I think…I think he hated me. I stopped short and looked down.

"Yeah, that what I thought." He said, "Well, your free now. You got the information you wanted; you no longer need to hang out with the dork."

He turned back around, got in his car, and left. After a few moments, I went back inside the room.

"You okay, kid?" I heard Dean asked. I looked up to see him looking concerned. Derek was noticeably avoiding my gaze. I guess he heard everything.

"I'm always okay." I told him quietly "I think, uh, Stiles just needs some time to cool off. Umm...I just came in to grab my wallet. I am in the mood for some Moose Tracks and Tacos. You guys want anything?"

"I could eat," Dean said, "Wait a second, we'll take the car."

"If it's all the same to you, I could use the walk." I said. Dean nodded. I grabbed my wallet, along with my brown beanie and gloves and disappeared into the cold night.

_~Carry On~_

**Monday, January 18****th**

_Scott's Perspective: _

"So, you killed her?" Stiles asked, as I finished telling him my dream from last night.

"I don't know," I replied opening the door to the school, "I just woke up. And I was sweating like crazy, and I couldn't breathe. I never had before where I woke up like that before."

"Really? I have. Usually it ends a little differently." He joked, as we walked towards the back door to the field. Coach wasn't having us suit up today for practice, he wanted to talk about our strategies for morning practice.

"A, I meant I never had a dream that felt that real," I clarified, "And B, never give me that much detail about you in bed again."

"Noted." Stiles said, "Let me take a guess here."

"I know, you think it has something to do with me going out with Allison tomorrow. Like, I'm going to lose control and rip her throat out."

"No, I was going to say that Derek and the Winchesters dropped a lot of information on you last night, and this is just probably a manifestation of your stress. Which now that I think of it does include going out with the daughter of the werewolf hunters, possibly losing control, ripping her throat out, which ends with a battle between us and the Argents. And most likely the Winchesters won't help out because you killed someone. So, it will be you, me, Derek. Well, not Derek. Just you and me against trained killers."

"Thanks." I said sarcastically. I hadn't gone that far when I thought about tomorrow's date.

"Sorry," he apologized, "Personally, I think you are handling this very well. You succeeded Derek's expectations, he was totally expecting you either have killed someone or been killed by now. Even Dean said you have some weird level of control."

"It just felt so real," I insisted, pushing open the back door, "Maybe Derek can….help."

As soon as we came out where were face with a scene straight from a horror movie. The back door of one of the buses was ripped open and blood was everywhere-on the door, back of the bus, seats, ground. The Sheriff's Department was surrounding it collecting evidence and taking photos. Did I just kill someone?

"How real did you say it felt?" Stiles asked taking in the scene in front of us.

"Like, it actually happened." I said slowly.

"I think it did." Stiles agreed, cringing a bit, "I'll be right back."

He began walking towards the scene where his Dad. I scanned the area looking for something, until it hit me, I wasn't looking for something but someone.

"Allison!" I said and ran back inside to find her. I pulled out my phone and began texting her. She was responding and I couldn't remember what class she had during first period. So, I was just walking down the halls looking at the faces of every long hair brunette. With each face, I grew more and more nervous. I killed her, I killed her. Derek was right, it was only a matter of time. I stumbled under the weight of this and fall into the nearby lockers. I could feel the shift right underneath my skin, but I needed to stay human. I couldn't kill anyone else. I roared and punch the locker in front of me.

Once the haze of the change disappeared, I saw what I did to the locker, and slowly backed-up from it before someone asked any questions. I wasn't looking where I was going and ended up knocking into someone.

"Oh my god!" I heard someone explain, and I spun around to see that it was Allision. She was alive! I didn't kill her, "You scared the hell outta me."

"You're okay." I breath and bend down to help her pick up her stuff that she dropped when I bumped into her very much alive person.

"Once my heart starts beating again, yeah."

I just breathed out a laugh still just so happy she was alive.

"What?" she asked, noticing my expression.

"I'm just happy to see you."

"Attention students," a voice came over the intercom, "this is your principal. I know you are all wondering about the incident that occurred last night to one of our busses. While the police work to determine what happened, classes will proceed as scheduled. Thank-you, that is all."

Allison made a disappoint face, before ruffling up my hair.

"Save me a seat at lunch?"

"Yeah." I agreed.

She smiled and began walking to her class. Alive. I let out a huge breath and start to go find Stiles. A metallic jostling noise stops me, and I see Jackson messing with the locker I punch and left barely hanging by its hinges.

"What are you looking at asswipe?" he asked, once he notices me watching him mess with it.

"Nothing," I said. I turned to make a face and then left to go find Stiles.

_~Carry On~_

_Jameson's Perspective: _

He wouldn't even look at me. And he wasn't looking at me in the way a person does when you they want you to know they were giving you the cold shoulder. It felt like he was glaring at me from his spot on the bench. I guess he needed more than a night to cool off. The crime scene in the parking lot was also probably not helping his mood either.

I got here just before the bell for first period rang, so I didn't get to investigate but it sounded grizzly for the tidbits of conversation I caught. In fact, it was all the girls sitting near me on the bleachers for first period could talk about. I felt eyes on me, so I looked up from my sketch to turn towards their gaze. Derek. He nodded to something behind me and I saw a commotion near the bus. I couldn't what was going on from this far away. I climbed down the bleachers and walked closer to what was happening.

"New girl!" I heard someone yell, "What's her name? New girl, get off the field! Hey! Somebody what's her name?"

I heard a whistle but ignored it. I was too busy trying to see what was going on. It looked like they were taking something big from the scene, rolling it actually.

"Stilinski! McCall!" I heard the same voice from earlier yell, "Get back here!"

"Is that?" Stiles asked coming up.

"Yeah," I replied, "It's a body."

The body suddenly jerked and sprang up as the EMTs were loading it on to the Ambulance.

"This is good, this is good." Stiles said, "He got up, he's not dead. Dead guys can't do that."

"Guys," Scott began, "I did that."

"You did what?" I demanded to know. But Scott didn't answer, he was just staring at the ambulance. So, I turned to Stiles, "He did what now?"

He didn't answer either. I looked behind me to see if Derek was still at the tree line, but he was gone. So, it's going to be that kind of day.

_~Carry On~ _

Scott remained in a daze for the rest of first period and Stiles was back to pretending I didn't exist. Given these circumstances, I returned to my spot next to Isaac in English. He gave me a questioning look as I sat down, but I just smiled and took a seat next to him. Allison came in a moment later and sat down behind Scott and started scanning the room for me once she saw I wasn't in my seat next to her.

"What's wrong?" she mouthed when she saw me.

"Talk later?" I returned, not feeling like getting into it now or ever really. She nodded. I gave her a tight smile before pulling out my stuff to take the test we had today. Mr. Keller began handing it out the moment the bell rang, giving everyone very little time to scramble for their pencils and paper to answer the questions on

I took the test from Mr. Keller with a quiet thank-you and began the test. I didn't put all that much thought into my answers, I just made sure the questions were answered. I just wanted to get out of here, and go to history, which I also have with Stiles. Great. Talk about a Cold War.

I turned in my test with about 20 minutes to spare and asked to go to the library. I think I'll just hang out there during history and get the notes from Allison in French. As I walked to the classroom door, I paused to look at Stiles. As if he could feel my eyes on him, he tensed up and seemed to double his concentration on this test. I sighed and left the classroom.

_~Carry On~ _

"Jameson!" I heard Allison call out. I turned to look over my shoulder to see Allison waving me over to her in line with Lydia, Jackson, and Danny. I internally grimaced before making my way over to the lunch line.

"Hey." I greet the group.

"Hey," Allison said, "Where did you go after the quiz?"

"Oh, I decided to get some sketching done in the library, ended up missing History too." I replied, "Speaking of which, can I get your notes later?"

"Yeah, no problem," she agreed, before leaning in to whisper, "Is everything alright between you and Stiles?"

"Umm…" I hummed, looking over my shoulder at Lydia, Danny, and Jackson.

"Talk after school?" Allison caught on, "Lydia and I are studying at my house this afternoon."

"Thanks, but I can't." I lied.

"If this is about my dad, I'm really sorry about what happened."

"No, I have been hanging out a lot with my friends, and Dean wants to do a family night."

"Oh."

"Homework/Casework and then tacos."

Allison grinned. We then chatted about classes and what happened this morning until it was our turn to get our food. I grabbed a juice and something that looked like chicken fingers, and then followed Allison over to a table where Stiles and Scott was sitting. I slowed upon coming on the table, which allowed the others and more of Lydia and Jackson's friends to take up most of the seats, leaving only one. The one next to Stiles. Great.

Being the coward I am, I ducked my head and walked past the table. I looked around and found a familiar curly blonde head sitting sort of by himself. I place my food tray in the table in front of me and slid my bag on to the back of the seat before sitting down. I started open my juice when I felt two pair of eyes on me. I look up to see Isaac and another student, who's name I think was Lloyd or Boy George staring at me.

"What?"

"What are you doing here?" Boy George asked.

"Eating lunch, that's what you do in the cafeteria right?" I asked them.

"Yes, but why are sitting here?"

"Look, I can leave if this is going to be problem," I replied ignoring the question.

"No!" Isaac jumped in, "You can sit here."

"Thank you, Isaac." I said, before turning to the other boy to give him a pointed look, "At least someone here is a gentleman."

He rolled his eyes and went back to his lunch.

"So…" Isaac said. I sighed.

"I screwed up," I found myself confessing, "Like always. So be prepared."

He gave me a wry smile.

"Good to know." He said going back to his food. We both finished our meals and I pulled out my math homework as I still had a few to finish up before class this afternoon.

"What did you get for number 7?" Isaac asked breaking my concentration. I look up from my work and see that he is working on the same assignment. I forgot that we were in the same math class.

"Uhh…x equals 8."

"I got 11."

"How?"

He frowned.

"I don't really know."

I grabbed his paper and looked over his work and realized we both were wrong. Possibly. It may be 9.

"It might actually be 9." I said. Isaac gave me a confused look.

_~Carry On~_

_Stiles' Perspective: _

_ "_Wait, Scott! You didn't answer me. Am I not attractive to gay guys?" I called after Scott as he rushed out to the parking lot, "You didn't answer my question. That's cool."

I turned around to head to the lot where I parked my car. I guess I could head home, do homework, research werewolves. All that good stuff. I pushed through the side door and made a beeline for the Jeep. However, I stop short when I hear a familiar raspy laugh. I look over my shoulder to see Jameson coming out of the same door with that Isaac guy from the team. He was shy, blushing mess and she was playing the cool, new girl. She works fast. Wonder what Isaac is. The Loch Ness Monster?

I scowled and stalked off to my car ignoring the sound of a "friendship" in the making. Though maybe I should warn Isaac what coming for him. I climb into the Jeep and find myself looking for the pair of them. I watch Isaac hop on his bike and ride off with a small wave over his shoulder and Jameson then takes a seat on sidewalk. She then immediately…deflates. She wraps her arms around her legs and rests her chin on her knees. She looks…sad, lonely. No, no, no. Don't do this Stiles, nope, nope. She used you. She doesn't care about you, about lacrosse, and she probably researched the Jeep as re-con. She's just going to save your best friend and the move to the next town. So forget her.

I give her one last look and…she just looks so alone.

"Mmm—dag-fluhh—ugh!" I growl, before turning on the car, and backing up before pulling in front of Jameson on the sidewalk. She stands up with a confused frown, "Get in. Before I change my mind."

She grabbed her back and hopped in the Jeep with little hesitation. I pulled away from the curb and started driving away. Jameson buckled up before making herself as small and compact as possible against the door.

"Thank-you," she whispered.

"Yeah well," I said waving her away her gratitude. We road in silence until it got to me. I mean, I may be pissed, but I hate awkward silences more, "So what? You're not going to say anything?"

"I didn't think you wanted me to." She answered.

"Well, not really. But I hate awkward silences more." I told her. She snorted.

"What do you want me to say?" she asked.

"Anything!" I say throwing up my arms, "The alpha? Today's attack? Classes?"

"Well, we haven't picked up anything about the Alpha since yesterday. Classes were okay. And did I hear Scott say he thinks he's the one that hurt the bus driver?"

"He had a dream, about Allison an-."

"Eww!" She complained, covering her ears, "How about we go back to silence?"

"Get your mind out of the gutter, okay. It wasn't that kind of dream, or at least didn't end that way. Instead he killed her."

"Okay, well, yes that didn't go the way I thought," She commented, "But how does him killing Allison in a dream, relate to him killing the bus driver?"

"Because he killed Allison on a bus. The same bus."

She let out a low whistle.

"For what it's worth, I don't think he did it." She said, "I mean, you look at Derek, he's got the eyes of somebody who would rip your throat out with his teeth. Scott, well, he looks like puppy. And not just any puppy, a hound dog puppy with those big brown eyes of his."

I snort.

"Scott, the were-hound pup." I joke.

"It would make for a great cartoon."

I let out a small chuckle.

"I'll let Dean and Derek know that he's on edge though," she said, sounding like she was helping me.

And instantly any goodwill I felt for her was gone. I had forgotten just for a moment, that I was nothing more than "a wealth of information".

"Great."

We fell in to silence again, and this time I didn't try to restart the conversation. I could hear Jameson open her mouth every so often like she was thinking of saying something and then stopped. I pulled into the motel and drove up to the area in front of her room.

"Do you want to come—"

"I got to get home." I cut her off.

"Yeah, sure." She said, before opening the door, "Umm…thanks again."

She hopped out and closed the door. I waited until she got into the room before pulling out of parking lot and going home.

_~Carry On~_

_Derek's Perspective:_

I heard the vehicle before I saw it. They were checking up on crime scene. Checking up on me. While I was exonerated for the murder of my sister, it was clear they did so unhappily. The deputy parked the car a little way from the house and got out. I watched as he pulled on the radio clipped on his collar and speak into it.

"It looks pretty deserted, Dispatch. Are you sure you want me to look inside?" the Deputy asked.

"Unit 16, its county property. Orders are to make sure its vacant," answered the crackling voice.

"I don't think anyone's home," the Deputy tried again.

"For the love of God, 16, go inside and see if anyone is in there."

"Copy that."

I smirked. I heard the dog in the back of the car bark, causing the deputy to jump, giving me an idea. I catch the dog's eye and flash my eyes at him. The dog senses the threat and goes wild. I can smell the fear and apprehension coming off the Deputy in waves. He runs to the car and quickly drives off. That should prevent another visit for a while.

I watched the car until I caught another scent. Scott. I turn my head towards his scent and see him walking up to the house.

"I know you can hear me," he said once he was close enough, "I need your help. I think I screwed up."

I headed downstairs to where the foyer used to be and opened the front door. I stepped out to the porch and Scott came up the steps out of the evening rain.

"You said the other day that you would train me. I think I might need a lesson sooner rather than later, I really screwed up."

"What happened?"

"I had a dream about…someone. But someone else got hurt. And it turns out that part of the dream might have actually happened."

"You think you attacked the driver," I stated. Jameson had mentioned earlier that Scott believed himself responsible for the attack on the driver. We planned on going later this evening to check things out. However, this may be a good time for Scott to accept what he is.

"Did you see what I did?"

"No," I lied.

"Can you at least tell me the truth? Am I going to hurt someone?"

"Yes."

"Could I kill someone?"

"Yes."

"Am I going to kill someone?"

"Probably," I answered him truthfully. He looked overwhelmed as he stumbled to lean on the nearby post, "Look, I can show you how to remember. I can show you how to control the shift, even on the full moon. But it's not gonna come for free?"

"What?" Scott asked, "You never said—what do you want?"

"You'll find out." I told him, "But for now, I'm gonna give you what you want. Go back to the bus. Go inside. See it, feel it. Let you senses-you sight, smell touch-let them remember for you."

"That's it?" Scott questioned, looking at me, "Just go back?"

"Do you want to know what happened?" I countered.

"I just want to know if I hurt him."

"No, you don't" I called him out, "You want to know if you'll hurt her."

Scott nodded.

"Okay, I'll be going," he said pushing off the post, "Thanks."

I nodded silently at him. He slowly made his way from the house and into the preserve. Once he was out of sight, I pulled out my phones and called Dean.

"Hey, it's me." I greeted, "I'll pick you up in 15."

_~Carry On~ _

"Do you mind telling me why we are hanging around a high school like a pair of perverts?" Dean asked taking a sip of his coffee. We were sitting in my car in a darken corner of the property facing the parking lot where the bus the attacked happened was.

"Scott." I answered.

"So, you think he did attack the bus driver?"

"Possibly," I said, "Or someone wanted him to know something."

"The Alpha," Dean stated, "You said something about how some Alpha's can share their memories with the rest of the pack."

I nod.

"Now all we have to do is wait for Scott to show up." I told him. We sit in silence until the Stilinski kid's Blue Jeep comes into view. They pull up to the fence around the lot, and park in front of the gate. They both get out of the car, and I hear them arguing about Stiles needing to stay behind.

"Let me guess, the Sheriff's kid doesn't like being sidelined." Dean said, indicating the two with his coffee cup.

"No."

"No wonder him and Jamie get along so well."

I find myself smirking. They were an interesting combination to be sure. I turned my attention back to the idiots. Scott looked like he won the argument and he climbed over the gate and dropped down to the ground. Scott approached the bus slowly. I could him trying to control his breathing as he did what I told him to do-feel and remember. His heart rate spiked before he got on the bus and was erratic as he walked down the center aisle. It was working, he was remembering. And if I was right, his memory would reveal more about the Alpha that bit him.

Suddenly, there is a car horn blasting, breaking my concentration.

"We got company." Dean said pointing to a night guard combing the parking lot where the bus was parked.

"We can go, Scott's got what he needs." I said, before turning the car and slowly pulling out of our hiding spot and towards the road, "We just need to wait until he comes to us."

_~Carry On~_

_Jameson's Perspective: _

I was sitting on my eating ice-cream and watching _The Golden Girls _in my bed shirt when the banging started. I slowly set the ice cream down on the bedside table, before grabbing the gun I kept in the drawer. I kept the gun behind my back as I headed towards the door, I peaked through the peephole and saw Scott standing at my door with Stiles behind him. I rolled my eyes and placed the gun on the dining table and open the door halfway.

"Welcome to the Winchester Summer Home. Some're here, and some're not. How can I help you boys?"

"We need to talk to Dean and Derek." Scott insisted. I narrowed my eyes at him, he was acting more anxious than normal.

"Come on in," I said opening the door wider, "They just stepped out for a bit, they should be back soon. Make yourself comfortable."

"Can't you text them?" Scott asked as he and Stiles stepped into the room, "It's about the Alpha."

The Alpha?"

"I can do better than that." I told them, grabbing my phone of the dresser. I pulled up Dean's number and then hit the call number, "Hey, it's me. Scott and Stiles just dropped by, they got something on the Alpha."

"_We're two minutes out." _Dean said before ending the call. I put the phone down and turned back to the guys. They had taken residence in the chairs around the dining table. Stiles was eyeing the gun with apprehension.

"They're two minutes out. Probably even less they way Derek drives." I told them.

"Thanks." Scott replied. While Stiles just nodded, still not taking his eyes of the gun. I huff and grab the gun, ignoring the way he jumped, to put it back in the drawer.

"So, you shoot guns?" Stiles asked sourly.

"Don't tempt me." I mumbled under my breath, before saying in a louder voice, "It helps to have them when we're hunting-silver bullets, iron bullet, salt shotgun pellets."

"Salt shotgun pellets?" Scott asked.

"Ghosts don't like salt." I answered, "It tends to make them go _whoosh_ for a bit until we can salt and burn their bones."

"We are so unprepared for this," I heard Stiles mumble to the ceiling. I softly chuckled, before turning to the tv. The episodes had changed since I had gotten up and it was beginning to play one of my favorites, where Blanche, Rose, and Dorothy have tickets to see Burt Reynolds leaving Sophia out in the cold. Well, not for long anyway. I chuckle at some of the dialogue and start to get comfortable on the bed.

"Why aren't you asking us about the Alpha?" Scott asked.

"Why do you need to explain it twice?" I said without looking at him, "Plus, I really like _The Golden Girls_."

"What?" Stiles asked, "Yesterday, you were all 'we need to find the Alpha,' and now when we have actual information you want to wait?"

"What can I say? I am just full of contradictions."

I was rescued from further conversation, by the appearance of Dean and Derek. Derek practically mowed through Dean to get to Scott.

"What did you remember?" He demanded. Scott scrambled up to face him.

"I was there," Scott stammered.

"So, you did attack the driver?" Dean asked.

"No, most of the blood was mine. There was someone else there with glowing eyes, I think I was protecting the driver from the Alpha."

"Did you see his face?" Derek asked, getting really into Scott's personal space. When Scott didn't answer fast, enough Derek grabbed Scott by his shirt and shoved him against the door, "Did you see his face?"

"Whoa!" Dean and I yelled in unison. Stiles scrambled away from the two of them moving closer to Dean. I got off the bed and went up to Derek.

"Derek, let him go, okay?" I said, and when Derek didn't do anything, I became more insisted, "Let the kid go, Derek. This is all new to him, he's barely had 48 hours to process that he's a werewolf and that everything he's ever known is a lie. You can't expect him to remember everything. Let him go."

Derek reluctantly let him down and backed off.

"You okay?" I asked Scott. He nods, "Now, do you remember anything about his face? Heigh? Weight?"

"No," He said shaking his head, "I just saw him for a second, but he definitely had glowing eyes."

"Do you remember what color?"

"Red, just like you said."

"Okay, you and Stiles should probably get home. It's almost curfew." I told him. He nods again.

"Let's go, Stiles."

He and Stiles head out, and I follow after them. Once we are outside, I grab Scott's arm stopping him in his tracks.

"Sorry, about Derek." I said.

"I get it." Scott said sympathetically, "If someone had killed my mom, I would do anything to find them too."

"You are the weirdest werewolf I have ever met." I told him.

"Why?"

"Maybe it's because you show more humanity than most humans." I said, wrapping my arms around myself to keep warm. Scott gave me a half smile and turned to walk to the Jeep. He stops after a few steps and comes back over to me.

"He'll forgive you, eventually." Scott said, "He really likes you."

I couldn't help the small upturn of the corner of my lips.

"Good, 'cause I really like him too." I confessed, "I never lied about that."

Scott grinned and gave me a goodbye nod before jogging back over to the Jeep where Stiles was already waiting. I smiled to myself and went back inside.

_~Carry On~_

**Tuesday, January 19****th****: **

_Jameson's Perspective: _

"What's up with you and Stiles?" Lydia asked in a nonchalant way, "And don't even think of blowing me off like Allison?"

I leaned around the easel I was using and raised my eyebrow at her.

"I thought you said you've modelled before?" I countered, putting my pencil down, "Models are supposed to be quiet."

This week we were studying portraits in art class. We had been split off into pairs to do portraits of each other. We had to first sketch them and then it was up to us if used paints, pastels, charcoal, or colored pencils to add in the details. Lydia did her initial sketch of me yesterday, because I was wearing one of the outfits, she bought me. But today was my turn to draw her. And while I sat quietly for hers, she was not giving me the same curtesy.

"And what did I say about blowing me off?"

I rolled my eyes and went back to work.

"Fine," she said, "We can just discuss the color of my nails, your nails, how I think you should style your hair, what me and Jackson did the other night."

"Fine!" I hissed back at her. I looked around to see if anyone was listening, but they were all focused on their assignments and not paying us any attention, "He found out that the only reason I talked to him the first day was to pump him for information for Dean's story. You happy, you harpy?"

"So why is he mad at you?" Lydia asked, "It was pretty clear that you both were totally into each other."

"I guess he feels betrayed." I said adding some details to paper Lydia's eyes, "And it made him question if any of it was real."

"Was it?"

"Yeah, at least I thought it was."

"Then what's the problem?" Lydia demanded, "Just tell him and then this can all be over."

"Why do you even care?" I asked.

"Because I put a dime on the team this week, and if there is tension amongst the players, even among those on the bench, we don't play as well. And I need the team to win, because I only date winners."

"You are so, so damaged." I tell her, "But I like you."

Lydia rolled her eyes, and then went back to posing thus ending my torment. I have had more chick-flick moments these past few weeks than in my entire life. My first period wasn't this bad.

I finished up the remaining details-iris, cure of the nose, strands of hair, the finger tossing her hair back. Once I was done, I leaned back to survey my work.

"Okay, I'm done." I announce, "You wanna to take a look?"

She slid off the stool and came around and surveyed my work with pursed lips.

"I like the use of motion, but my lips are not nearly that big."

"It more proportionate than anything on your drawing."

"Honestly, Jameson, there is no need for this hostility. I already like you."

I barked out a laugh completely taken back by the comment.

"I really don't understand this friendship," I told her once I stopped laughing.

"What's not to understand? We are both strong, smart, capable women. It was either band together or destroy each other."

"That does seem to be our way." I told her, "I'll fix the lips."

"And I'll readjust some things."

_~Carry On~ _

_Derek's Perspective: _

I pulled into the gas station to fill up after eating dinner with the Winchesters. They help me piece together Laura's last few days, and we combed through some video footage to see if there had been anyone following her. If there had been somebody, they were smart enough to not show up on the footage from the gas station she used or the hotel she was staying at. In the end it was a bust.

I sighed and got out of the car and opened the gas tank. I grabbed the nozzle and stuck it inside before putting my card in and picking out the gas. As I was filling up, two SUVs-one red, one white- boxed in my Camaro. Hunters. Two men emerged from the white SUV that was preventing me from backing out. They leaned against the front of the car. To anyone passing by, it would look like they were waiting their turn for the pump.

I continued filling up the car acting is if their presence didn't not bother me. Neither of them made a move, not even when I finished up. Intimidation?

"Nice ride," A voice finally spoke. I looked over towards it and saw Chris Argent coming alongside my car. He trailed his fist along the side of the car, "Black cars, though. Very hard to keep clean."

He went through the motions of polishing up a blemish with the edge of this coat sleeve, before continuing.

"I would definitely consider a little more maintenance." I said, before grabbing the window squeegee from the tub against the gas pump, and beginning to clean the windshield "If you have something this nice, you want to take care of it, right? Personally, I'm very protective of the things I love. But that's something I learned from my family. And you don't have much of that these days, do you?"

My hands curled up into a fist so tight, the crackling sound of my fingers echoed through the night. What does he want to take credit for Laura? Remembering my sister and why I was here, helped release some of the tension and my hand went back to its relaxed form.

"There you go," Argent said smugly, "You can actually see through your windshield now. See how that makes everything so much clearer?"

"You forget to check the oil." I shot back. He had been leaving, his message now sent-stay away from my family, leave town. But I would not be run off by him or any other hunter until I found my sister's killer.

"Check the man's oil." Argent ordered, as he turned back around to face me. One of the men pushed off the white SUV and walked up the passenger side. With a crowbar they smashed the window.

"Look good to me," he pronounced with a smirk as he surveyed his work.

"If you don't mind, I think I would like a second opinion," I told the guy, before turning back to Chris Argent, "I hear the Winchesters are in town. And they have some interesting things to say about your family that I'm sure others would love to hear."

You come after me, they'll come after you.

Argent let out a dark chuckle.

"Make sure to wear your seatbelt especially with a Winchester behind the wheel," he said before returning to his car. He kept his eyes on me as he got in and backed out and drove away. I heard the rumbling of a second engine letting me know the others were leaving too.

I went around the car and looked into the passenger side. This was going to be a long night.

_~Carry On~_

Sneaking into the driver's hospital room was easier that cleaning out the glass in my car. I had to drop it off at a mechanic who I knew was open late and then go to the hospital on foot. I went in through a staff entrance and slipped through the halls into the hospital room. The driver was asleep, but I didn't have time for that.

"Open your eyes," I commanded quietly, "Open your eyes."

I his eyes flutter open and told him to look at me. He lifted up his head slightly to get a better view of me.

"What do you remember?" I asked him.

"Hale." He breathed out.

"How do you know my name?"

"I'm sorry." He said.

"How do you know me?"

"I'm sorry," he repeated before dropping his head back on the pillow.

"What do you mean?" I tried again. But he didn't say anything, my only answer was a blaring noise from the monitor. I looked over at it and saw that the machine was sending out an emergency alert. Crap! I backed out of the room and ducked down at a hall. I was right, this was going to be a long night. I now had more questions than answers.

_~Carry On~_

_I hoped you enjoyed this latest installment. Next time, we meet the woman we all love to "hate" Kate Argent. _


End file.
